Soul Eater: Aftermath
by chickenkila
Summary: Jake and Dani are two characters not focused on in the main storyline but now that the Kishin Asura has been destroyed they are the main topic. Rated T due to coarse language in later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Soul Eater!
1. A Duo Shines Bright

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 1 - A Duo Shines Bright... The Self-conscious Sword?

The two sat silently in the shadows awaiting the inevitable appearance of their target. Professor Stein said that they had located Edward Gein and were almost certain of his daily routines.

"Are they sure that he's going to be here?" Dani asked beginning to sound impatient.

"Yes, he told us that this is where he usually appears when women are alone" Jake answered.

"Well he'd better show up soon, I'm hooooooot." Dani whined tugging at her jacket

"Maybe we just need some bait." stated Jake.

"Well he only kills women, where are we going to find a girl who's willing to-" Dani stopped abruptly when she saw Jake smile. "No NO! I m not doing it!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Oh come on Dani, it's the only way to draw him out." Jake was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"You're an asshole..." Dani said before walking out of the alley and into the street. They continued waiting for another twenty minutes before Dani finally lost her temper.

"WHERE IS THIS GUY?" Dani shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Dani you need to calm down or else he might not be interested." Jake tried to reason with her.

"NO! YOU SHUT UP JAKE! WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR ALMOST TWO HOURS! I'M HOT, SWEATY AND TIRED! I BET THE ONLY REASON HE ISN'T SHOWING UP BECAUSE I'M NOT PRETTY ENOUGH! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A GIRL!" she continued on her ranting.

"Dani, really you need to quit it before-" At that moment a large figure drops down behind Dani in the middle of the street.

"I was having a hard time telling whether or not you were a woman with all that heavy clothing on. Thank you for clarifying." It was Ed wearing a coat clearly made from human skin Now I'm going to take you, so if you don t mind, please don't put up a fight you'll only be wasting energy."

Dani stared at him blankly then began to laugh.

"What's so funny little girl?" asked Gein completely confused.

"It's funny because, haha, I'm going to more than just put up a fight Dani stopped laughing and wiped the forming tears from her eyes, I'm going to kill you."

Now Edward began to laugh. "You're kidding me right? HAHA! What can a mere child do to even do the least bit of harm to me?" He asked laughing uncontrollably.

"For starters," Jake said walking out from the alley, "she could tell me not to hold back when the fight begins, but I was already planning not to do that."

"Who the hell are you?" Gein asked sounding slightly intrigued.

"So I guess there really is no way to assure your well-being during this conflict." Jake continued ignoring his question.

"You're blowing a lot of hot air for a defenseless young man!" Gein shouted, charging towards Jake.

"Defenseless?" Dani chuckled.

"DANI! NOW!" Jake yelled.

"Got it!" She replied. Ed swung at Jake violently. There was a vicious slicing noise and the sound of blood dripping gently on the ground below Gein jumped back holding up the stub where his arm hard once been.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" He shouted in terror. When his gaze returned to the young man he was holding a razor sharp samurai sword that he didn't have a moment ago.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" he continued questioning.

"All of these questions don't really matter because you're going to be dead soon." Jake said with a sense of seriousness in his voice.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled charging Jake again. Before Edward knew it he was looking at his legs from and impossible angle, then everything went black. As his body evaporated revealing a Kishin soul Jake s sword flashed brightly and Dani reverted from her weapon form.

I believe this is mine. She said in a snooty voice grabbing the soul and slipping it dropping it into the neck of her coat. Even though her winter coat covered her mouth Jake could tell she slurped it down just like any other weapon.

"That makes how many now? Twenty-five right?" Jake asked.

"Yup, each one tastes even better than the last too." Dani answered stretching her arms outward.

"What are you doing?" Jake said curiously.

"Come here. I need a hug after that." She told him in a sweet voice.

"Aw, Dani." Jake replied reaching his arms out. Once he was within range, Dani quickly raised a knee and hit him directly in the groin.

"GAH!" Jake shouted falling to the ground.

"THAT'S FOR USING ME AS BAIT! I don't care if you don't like me, that is no reason to send me out there to draw in a kishin." Dani scolded him.

"Dani, how many times do I have to tell you, I like you, quit being so self-conscious." Jake said working his way back to his feet.

"Whatever, let's just head back to the academy and tell Professor Stein that we completed the mission." Dani said sounding impatient again.

"Okay." Jake said, starting to walk in the opposite direction of the academy.

"Umm Jake? The DWMA is the other way." Dani told him in her usual manner.

"Oh sorry, I'm still a little shaken from your surprise attack on my crotch." Jake said back sarcastically. Then they began to make their way back to the academy together. This was usually how most missions went for the two of them and they both know that there is guaranteed to be more like it in their future.

Chapter 1- FIN


	2. A Day of Relaxation

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 2 - A Day of Relaxation... Spend it Wisely?

"... And then she kneed me in the crotch! Can you believe it?" Jake shouted.

"Haha, that's totally uncool..." Soul chuckled.

"I think one of 'em might have popped." he complained.

"UGH! Don't even speak like that! The thought of ruining perfect symmetry sickens me." yelled Kid.

"How can you think of symmetry at a time like-"

"JAAAAAAAKE!" A familiar voice cut him off.

"Looks like she's back for round two." Soul said snickering.

Jake turned around to see Dani in her same old pink winter coat. Dani always wore it along with mittens, long pants and tall boots, no matter what the weather. She stood staring at him with a sort of excitement in her eyes.

"What is it, Dani?" Jake questioned her.

"Professor Stein was so proud of our job last night that he's given us the day off! Isn't that cool?" Dani exclaimed.

"Wait seriously? That's awesome! What do you want to do then?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to hang out with Patty at Death the Kid's house. I don't know what you're going to be doing but you're welcome to tag along!" She answered happily.

"After last night I'm going to try and limit the time I spend with you..." He said with a sick look on his face.

"Oh wah, wah. Are you still mad about that? It was your fault for leaving me out there in the first place. Fine, I'll go over without you. Later!" She told him before running off.

"That reminds me Jake we need to have a chat about Dani." Said Kid gaining his attention.

"What do you mean?" Jake wondered.

"Well, it's just that since she doesn't have a house she spends most of her time at my mansion hanging out with Patty."

"And that's bad because...?"

"I know you have a place of your own. She's your weapon why can't you have her stay with you. She's ruining the sym-"

"Stop right there!" Jake cut him off, "If you say one more thing about symmetry I'll smack the stripes out of your hair."

"Just do something about her always coming over please..." Kid slouched.

"I'll leave you two to figure this out. I'm going to go find Maka." Soul said beginning to walk away.

"Okay I'll deal with it as soon as I can Kid. Just put up with her for a little while longer." Jake reasoned with him.

At Kid's house Patty and Dani were hanging out in his dining room. They were going around secretly moving objects just slightly enough to not be noticed by any normal person but surely would be spotted by such a neat freak as Death the Kid.

"That was a lot of fun!" Dani said with a happy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to let you know how Kid reacts! It'll be priceless." Patty was giggling.

"Ugh!" Dani groaned tugging at her coat.

"What's the matter?" Patty asked.

"It's just... I've been wearing this for like two days and I still haven't taken a shower. I don't know about you but I worked up a sweat moving all those things." Dani whined.

"You could always use our shower! Death the Kid has it set so the water is just the perfect temperature! Then you could wear some of my clothes until yours are dry." Patty suggested.

"Oh no... I can't do that... I... um..."

"Nonsense! It'll be fun you can take some of my duckies and stuff" Patty interrupted her.

"Um, I think those are for baths not showers." Dani tried to correct her.

"Blah, you can play with them at anytime. LET'S GO!" Patty said pushing Dani towards the bathroom.

"I guess... maybe." Dani said surrendering to Patty.

Back at the academy Jake wandered into Stein's class. He was sitting in his swivel chair apparently writing something. Jake tried to walk up quietly behind him and almost screamed when he spoke.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Stein asked.

"AH! Uh... nothing, it's just... Dani said you gave us the day off?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Oh... yes. I was very pleased with your results on hunting the spirit of Edward Gein, but it's a good thing you're here." Stein explained.

"Why is that?" Jake questioned him.

"It seems that a large group of souls had gathered in one area then disappeared all at once. The only one left is too hazy to get a read on... I want you and Dani to go check it out. That is if you don't mind me taking away the time I gave you off." Stein told him.

"Not at all! I'll go get Dani. She's at Death the Kid's house so it'll take me a minute, but we'll be done with this mission in less than twenty minutes. You can count on us!" Jake replied to Stein.

"Good to hear... if you aren't back in twenty minutes I'll start to worry." Stein joked.

"Haha, very funny!" Jake retorted running out the door.

When he arrived at Kid's mansion Dani was no where to be found. He saw Patty sitting on the floor coloring in some of Death the Kid's books.

"Hey Patty, have you seen Dani? We have a mission." Jake asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah! She in the room down the hall and to the left. Third door down." Patty said without looking up from her coloring.

"Thanks Patty." He said following her directions.

He walked towards the door and opened it without thinking. On the other side was Dani who had just finished putting on some of Patty's underwear. When she saw Jake she screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

"ERP! I'm sorry! I Didn't know you were-" Jake tried to explain.

"GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" She said throwing bottles of shampoo and soap at him. One hit him right between the eyes causing him to fall backwards.

"Ow..." he groaned.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Dani asked rushing over to him.

"Yeah... I'm fine, but..." He seemed embarrassed.

"'but' What?" She said.

"You're... um... is that, Patty's underwear?" He asked looking away. She paused for a moment then screamed and hit him in the face with the same bottle as before.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M HIDEOUS! YOU PERVERT!"

Once her clothes had dried and Jake was finally able to explain the mission to her she seemed almost relieved.

"That's good. I was starting to get bored rearranging Kid's paintings anyway." She told Jake.

"Well then let's go." He said as they headed out the front door. "We don't have any time to waste..."

Chapter 2- FIN


	3. The Boy with a Skull for a Face

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 3 - The boy with a skull for a face... An unbeatable foe?

It wasn't until they got there that they realized their destination was a graveyard. Even in her warm clothing Dani was shaking.

"Ugh... I hate graveyards... all the dead people... and bugs... and-"

"BOO!" Jake shouted.

"AHHH! Don't do that!" Dani screamed.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, you're really easy to scare." He said snickering.

"Well next time I'll-" Dani stopped when she saw a boy standing as still as a statue in the middle of the cemetery. He was holding a long black scythe but the creepiest part about him was the pale white skull painted on his face.

"Hey! Who are you?" Jake shouted curiously. The boy maintained his statue like presence then slightly tilted his head in their direction.

"He asked you a question buddy! You'd best not ignore him!" Dani yelled threateningly.

"Dani don't threaten him, especially using me as your means of threatening. We don't know if he-"

"Are you ready?" the skull-faced kid interrupted him.

"Huh? Am I ready for what?" Jake questioned him. The boy finally began to move, turning the rest of his body slowly towards them. His scythe dangled from his fingers, looking like if he wasn't too careful he might drop it. He took a few steps towards Dani and Jake.

"You'd better prepare yourself... the fight is going to begin soon..." He raised his scythe slightly but still gripped it as though he was holding something disgusting.

"We're going to have to be careful with this one Dani." Jake said cautiously.

"Why?" She asked almost instantaneously.

"Look at the way his face has no expression and how he loosely wields his scythe. His lack of emotion seems to be empowering him." Jake explained.

"I don't care how he feels we can beat him no problem! NOW ATTACK!"Dani yelled. Jake didn't think twice and charged forward rapidly. He swung with all his might only to hear the emotionless CLANG of his sword against the stranger's scythe.

"I... I didn't even see him move!" Jake said trembling.

"What just happened? Attack him again!" Dani insisted.

The boy with the skull painted on his face tilted his head again."If that's all you can do I'm sorry to tell you... you're going to die."?

Jake closed his eyes for a moment to think but quickly jerked them open to Dani's shouting.

"JAKE! BLOCK HIM!"  
In the time it took him to blink the kid had advanced at nearly break neck pace and swung his scythe downwards.

"DAMN!" Jake grunted. He lifted Dani to deflect the blow and was devastated when the ground below his feet cracked.

"If... if I hadn't blocked that..." Jake thought frighteningly.

"Pull yourself together Jake you need to-" Before Dani could finish her sentence the kid delivered a blow with his other hand knocking the wind out of Jake, as well as back and into the ground.

"He's too fast..." Jake coughed. "What do I do?"

"HAHAHAHA! KICK THEIR ASSES MESSOR!" a mysterious voice echoed.

"Who the hell is that?" Dani asked surprised?

"Shut up Ryder... I'm getting to it..." The boy said in an angry tone.

"Wait a minute... is that scythe... a-" Dani was cut off.

"Thaaaaaaat's right you frail little peace of tin-foil! I'm a weapon and DAMN PROUD OF IT!" The scythe spoke.

"But if they're a weapon meister pair that means that they-" Jake began.

The boy with the skull on his face said two words that caused Dani and Jake to freeze with fear.

"Soul Resonance..."

"JAKE WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!" Dani screamed.

He quickly jumped to his feet and ran to the side.

"Hell Raiser..." spoke the skull-faced kid. With a single swipe of his scythe the ground began to evaporate in a large V pattern towards Jake and Dani. He dove out of the way with barely a second to spare...

"This is a fight we can't win Dani... we have to run... now!" Jake exclaimed.

"I can't help but agree with you Jake now let's go!" Dani said.

He turned and began to run away from the boy the scythe called "Messor" only to end up face to face with him.

"You're really slow... are you sure running is the right thing to do?" Messor said with no sign of emotion in his voice.

He raised his scythe again and swung it. Jake knew he didn't have enough time to block the strike and simply closed his eyes before the blow connected... When he opened his eyes he stared in amazement at Professor Stein who was holding the weapon back with one hand.

"You're truly a powerful child..." Stein said in an almost excited tone.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!" The scythe Ryder asked angrily.

"Oh me...?" Stein asked innocently, "Why... I'm just a scientist... and a teacher... these children happen to be my students and I can't have you killing them now... so I'm only going to ask once... end this random assault on my students... or I'll have no choice but to dissect you..."

Chapter 3- FIN


	4. A New Student to Attend

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 4 - A New Student to Attend... Consorting with the Enemy?

Stein slowly released the skull-faced kid's scythe. He proceeded to look him over as if studying him. Once he had finally finished "examining" the kid he clapped his hands together and spoke.

"Yes... You would make a perfect student... What is your name young man?" Stein spoke ecstatically.

"His NAME is Messor! And I'm sure he doesn't want to be your stinking student! Right buddy?" The scythe answered for him.

"I'm sorry? I don't believe I have your name either." Stein said this time to the scythe.

"My name is Ryder and that's because I didn't give it to you... wait... CRAP! Well either way, I'm sure he doesn't want to become your-"

"Shut up Ryder..." Messor dropped the scythe, which reverted to its human form. Ryder was a tall young man in a bright white suit. He had lime green hair that was almost down to his shoulders. The expression on his face was one of disgust.

"What? Messor you can't actually be thinking about going with this nut!" Ryder shouted.

"Last I checked... you're my weapon. Right? That means you really have no say in what I do. Now... what exactly would happen if I became your... 'student'...?" He asked Stein.

"Well... You would attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy. You wouldn't have to stay there but we insist you attend your classes daily. Also you wouldn't be able to kill other students-"

"YEAH!" Said Dani sticking her tongue out.

"...Where's the fun in that?" Messor asked tilting his head slightly as if twitching. Dani's expression went from one of self satisfaction to one of fear.

"Hm... I can't exactly say that it is fun... But you'd be able to hone your skills far better at the DWMA than out on your own." Stein explained.

"SHUT YOUR FACE! Me and Messor don't need your stupid academy! We're already the two most powerful peo-"

Stein delivered a blow loaded with his soul wavelength into Ryder's gut causing him to collapse.

"I hope you don't mind, he was really starting to get on my nerves." Stein said smiling.

"Not at all. Where is this school anyway?" Messor asked.

"It's in the center of Death City. Just follow the long stair case past Bob's Coffee shop."

"... I'll consider it." Messor said quietly before grabbing Ryder by the neck of his suit and vanishing.

Stein returned his view to Jake who looked completely worn out and Dani who was still slightly shaking. He put his hands on their shoulders.

"I believe I owe you a day off. What do you say?" Stein told them in a polite voice.

"Y-yeah..." Said Jake shuddering at the thought of his battle earlier.

"Thanks Professor Stein..." Dani said beginning to calm down.

"Well... with that taken care of, I'll see you on Friday..." Stein turned an walked away in the direction of the DWMA. Dani and Jake stared blankly at each other for a moment before following him... What would become of the kid with the skull on his face? Would he attend the academy? They decided that all would be known in due time.

Chapter 4- FIN


	5. Awkward Dreams

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 5 - Awkward Dreams... Could there be a Deeper Meaning?

The sand on the beach was warm. Jake sat still in the sun's light running his finger through it. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He would have fallen asleep if it hadn't been for Dani's voice slowly intruding the silence.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah it's really someth-" Jake began to speak but stopped when he opened his eyes. Dani was wearing a two-piece swim suit. He stared at her for a moment before she blushed and starting giggling.

"Stop... you're making me embarrassed." she told him in a tone different from her usual.

"It's just... I haven't seen you without... um... wow." Jake stuttered as he spoke.

"Teehee. Jake, do you know why we're partners?" Dani asked him maintaining her soft tone.

"Yeah it's because... well, I think it's because you were too insecure to work with anyone else and I didn't like the other weapons attitudes. Right?" Jake answered to the best of his ability. Dani only shook her head and sat next to him.

"No... I mean, do you know the real reason?"

"I thought that was the real reason..."

"No... you don't seem to get it." Dani began to scoot closer to him and speak even softer.

"What am I not getting?" Jake asked confused and beginning to turn red in the face.

"Look at me." Dani was just as red as he was.

"I just thought-"

"Shh..." she slowly moved her face closer to his as the sun began to set in the distance...

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Black Star shouted at the top of his lungs jerking Jake from his sleep.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL MAN?" said Jake irritatedly.

"You were going to be late for school! Dani said she would come wake you up but I told her the only person you would want to do that is the one and only man who surpassed god!" he was speaking in an overly loud, overly confident tone.

"Yeah... thanks Black Star, except Stein gave us the day off... Why would Dani be getting up for school?" Jake was nearly throwing his words at him.

"Oh... well... um... maybe she didn't tell me to wake you up... but it was still an awesome gesture right!"

"No... get the hell out of my house..." Jake was shoving him towards the door.

"Okay then! I'll come back tomorrow and give you an even better wake up call! LATER JAKE!" and with that Black Star disappeared out the door.

"Ugh... what a dumb ass." Jake said before putting his head down and returning to sleep.

Dani was walking down a dark alley. The sun had suddenly dropped from the sky as if it was being held up by wires that had snapped under the strain of its weight. She continued down the alley, feeling as though someone was watching her. A voice broke the silence.

"You know why your parents abandoned you don't you." spoke the mysterious voice.

"No... I... I don't know why they did." Dani said to the darkness.

"It's because you were a monster... A hideous child and they were sickened by you." responded the voice.

"What? That's not true... it can't be..." Dani was fighting back the urge to cry.

"Oh, but it is. When you were born your parents had no choice but to leave you in this alley and get away as fast as possible."

Dani knew this place looked familiar. Tears were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. She quickly brought a sleeve to her eyes.

"You're wrong! That's not why they left!" Dani shouted.

"I'm wrong am I? Then tell me... why did they?"

"I already told you I don't know!" she couldn't help it anymore. Dani was crying so hard that her vision became abnormally blurry.

"They left you and they're going to return on your next birthday to kill you... The only reason they didn't do it before is because they couldn't handle killing an infant." the voice's words were cold and struck Dani straight to the bone.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I'LL KILL YOU! When Jake gets here we'll-"

"I'm already here Dani... She's right you know..." Jake interrupted her. He walked slowly from the shadows with a beautiful young woman behind him. She was wearing all black and the instant Dani saw her hat she knew.

"The witch Cecilia is only telling you this so that you can prepare yourself for when they finally come for you." Jake continued.

"Yes Dani. I'm not evil... I'm just trying to warn you in advance. You take my words all wrong." Cecilia tried to explain through twisted logic.

"Jake... how could you...?" Dani was trembling, her tears were staining her coat and she no longer felt the strength to stand. She collapsed to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay Dani... there's a simple solution to all this." said Jake. When her vision had cleared slightly she didn't know what she was looking at... It was Jake, but he was holding her in her weapon form. He quickly raised her and swung. Dani woke in a cold sweat. Apparently she wasn't only crying in her dream because her pillow was soaked with tears. She sat for a moment trying to figure out what all had happened. Who was that strange woman and why had she said those things about her parents? Patty knocked at the guest room door.

"Heyyyy, Dani! Jake is here. He says he wants to talk to you about your birthday. Which reminds me, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS NEXT WEEK! Now I'll have to plan things twice as fast!." Patty was shouting at the door. Dani wiped her eyes with her pajamas sleeve. She quickly dressed, layering on a t-shirt, long sleeved shirt, pants, and her coat which she zipped twice as hard as she usually did. When she opened the door Jake was standing there smiling.

"Patty ran off to begin planning for your party, but I'm not supposed to tell you that... Oops. Did you sleep well your eyes look puffy." he said in a caring voice.

"Huh... yeah. I slept fine." She lied not having the nerve to tell him about her horrible nightmare and the witch Cecilia who had told her all those terrible things. Her and Jake walked towards the front door.

"So Patty said you wanted to talk to me about my birthday?" Dani asked cautiously.

"Yeah... I didn't know what to get you as a present but I thought that... maybe you could start living with me." Jake said in a friendly tone.

Chapter 5- FIN


	6. Enter Two New Characters

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~ This chapter is done by: Jojo447724 aka Kyo-Kitty

Chapter 6 - Enter Two New Characters... Soul has a Sister?

_"A moon that shines brightly in the starless night sky. A Night Sky that is lit by only the moon's glow. A glow that warms a person's heart and Soul."_

The night was almost completely black, no stars in sight, and it didn't help that none of the townspeople had any lights on. The only thing to go by was the moon's glow, two girls who ran through the streets following a black figure found it was enough light to guide their way.

"He's getting away, ClaraBella, we need to attack now." The blue haired girl said to her partner, her red hues glued on the shadow.

The girl named ClaraBella, a young 16 year old girl with medium cut deep pinkish hair with mismatched eyes, one blue one green. A meister, her partner stood next to her as they stopped and caught the shadow in the corner, Luna Eclipse Evans was her name, the double headed scythe that ClaraBella used.

"John Dillinger, your Soul belongs to us." ClaraBella said pointing at the shadow.

The dark shadow just grinned at the two girls. Luna automatically jumped up transforming herself into the blue and black double scythe landing in ClaraBella's outstretched arm.

"3 2..." Luna began counting down.

"1!" ClaraBella said grinning, at super speed she was gone only to appear behind the shadow and slicing his head off. ClaraBella movement was swift and fast, her moment were also careful.

"Perfect timing as always." Luna said changing back to normal with a big smile on her face.

"Of course, this Cowgirl is perfect on her timing, back home on the ranch timing was everything when cow wrangling." ClaraBella said grinning to her friend giving her a high five with each hand.

"Well Well Soul, looks like you and your sister both are the same, well almost." A girls voice came from behind them. Luna turned to the two and smiled widely.

"Hey Ma-" ClaraBella began as she raised her hand to say hello to the other female but was interrupted by Luna who had run and completely glomped Maka.

"MAKA-CHAN!" Hi. Luna said hugging her.

"Um, Hi Luna-chan." Maka said blinking a few times as Soul looked at his sister and shook his head.

"We heard someone got this mission, so we came to see if you needed help but it looks like you had it under control." Soul said shrugging.

"How long have you two been watching?" ClaraBella asked them.

"Since you two starting chasing him." Soul said plainly.

Luna looked at her brother and blinked a few times before jumping off Maka's back and onto him shaking him.

"AND YOU COULDN'T HELP YOUR AWESOME YOUNGER SISTER CORNER HIM!" Luna yelled at her brother.

"So sue me for wanting you to do it yourself." Soul said to Luna who gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Well then, since your mission is over want to head home together?" Maka asked ClaraBella who smiled and nodded.

"You got it Cowgirl." ClaraBella said nodding as she walked with Maka letting the two siblings talk.

Maka looked at ClaraBella and smiled.

'ClaraBella Sho, the oldest kid in her grade and the first foreign Meister coming from Southern America. Born and raised in Texas on her family's ranch. She wields the Fire Scythe Luna Eclipse Evans, also known as Soul's younger sister by a year. She's known as the fastest freshmen girl in her year and the most accurate with targets that matches Black Star. Her western accent only complements her appearance. She doesn't like American until you hear her talk with her Pink hair and odd color eyes. Maka thought as she walked next to him. She looked over at Soul who was now quiet listening to his younger sister talk.'

'Ah Luna eclipse Evans, the perky younger sister of Soul, she cute and can act childish at times but she is really series when she has to be. She's a master at mixed martial arts and is an amazing singer. Everyone knew she was Soul's sister because of her red eyes which are more noticeable with her medium blue colored hair. She s a little shorter than everyone in her class but no one really notices. Maka thought as they reached the street to where they would part.'

"Hey, we'll see you tomorrow then." Maka said before her and soul waved goodbye before departing towards their apartment.

"Well we got a big day tomorrow, Luna." ClaraBella said walking with her friend to their apartment building.

"How is it a Big Day? It's just school." Luna said sighing.

"Yeah, something you need to pay attention in." ClaraBella said smiling.

"School, one thing I hate."

"Don't worry Sugar. Just think, you'll be able to see that boy again."

"SHUT UP!" Luna yelled running inside leaving ClaraBella giggling behind her.

CHAPTER 6- FIN


	7. Messor and Ryder Join the DWMA

SOUL EATER" ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 7 - Messor and Ryder Join the DWMA... Can They Really be Trusted?

"...Sure." Dani answered.

"Aw, I just thought it would be easier for us to get to school and you'd have your own room..." Jake started.

"Jake... I said sure." she tried to get him to listen

"And it would give us more time... to practice... and-"

"JAKE! I said I would live with you!" Dani shook him.

"Wait- what?" he asked confused.

"I would love to live with you... I mean... I'm getting tired of Patty waking me up every morning... so, yeah."

"Well, cool! I'll give you a key. Let me know when you want to move your stuff. Until then we have to go to school."

"Sure let's go."

Things at school were totally out of control. Groups of students were all huddled around the main entrance. They had no idea what was going on until the whispers had reached the back of the crowd.

"Who's the kid with skull?" asked a random girl.

"I don't know but his friend is cute!" said another. Dani and Jake looked at each other and worked their way to the middle to find Messor and Ryder were the center of attention. A kid approached Messor and stuck his face very close.

"So your name is 'Messor'? Does that stand for something?" he asked

"Yeah... it stands for get out of my face... or I'll kill you." He glanced at Ryder who grinned and quickly changed into his scythe form. Everyone in the group backed away.

"Now, now. That's enough of that." Stein came forward and put his hand on Messor's shoulder.

"You never said there were going to be other people!" Ryder shouted.

"I never said there weren't."

Dani gave Jake a look and he could tell she was uncomfortable. Then Jake did something nobody was expecting. He walked forward and extended his hand to Messor who stared at it like a piece of trash.

"What is this?" he questioned.

"It's a handshake... Welcome to the academy." Jake responded. It took a moment but he eventually reached out and grabbed Jake's hand momentarily.

"Something tells me they're going to enjoy it here. I'll give them the tour. Everyone else please return to your classes." instructed Stein.

Dani and Jake made their way to class where they sat between Black Star and Soul. Curiousity randomly took over Dani who turned to Soul.

"Hey... so, you guys defeated the Kishin Asura right?" she asked out of the blue.

"What... It was really Maka. The way she handled it was pretty cool." Soul answered.

"YEAH! But I was the real star!" Black Star jumped in the conversation.

"So what exactly did she do?" Jake was wondering now also.

"Well she-" Soul started but was cut off by Sid who chucked an eraser hitting him square in the face.

"NO TALKING IN MY CLASS! SAVE IT FOR LATER!" Sid yelled!

"I'll tell you guys some other time..." said Soul rubbing his nose, right before a second erased made contact.

"NO TALKING!"

Jake and Dani made their separate ways to make it to their classes.

"See you at home." Jake smiled.

"Yeah. See you there." she smiled back at him. On the way to her next class she saw Messor and Ryder wandering the halls. They stopped when they saw he and slowly made their way over. Dani began to think the worst until Ryder said something.

"Hey! Which way is the bathroom?" he asked Dani.

"Well, there's more than one bathroom." she said not wanting to give him a straight answer.

"WHICH EVER ONE IS CLOSEST! I HAVE TO PISS!" he screamed at her.

"Well now I don't think I'll tell you. Also you're going to be late to class."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL-" he began to say walking towards her. Messor grabbed a hold of his suit and yanked him to the floor.

"Shut up. He's been complaining for the last two hours... Can you just tell him?" Messor asked politely.

"...Yeah it's down the hall on the right. The door that says bathroom." Dani told him reluctantly.

"I thought you said you went that way and there wasn't anything..." Messor said sounding annoyed.

"What? You can't blame me, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ!" Ryder growled.

"You can be on your way now... we don't need you anymore." Messor turned his attention to Dani who was trying not to laugh at Ryder's stupidity.

"Oh, yeah. Bye then." She quickly ran past them and made it to her class before she was late. It was boring and seemed to drag by at a dreadfully slow pace. When the class was over she headed to Jake's house. She stood at the front door for a moment as if she was scared to go inside. Jake showed up behind her carrying suitcases with her belongings.

"You know it's not going to bite you." He told her in a snark tone.

"Huh?... Oh yeah. How'd you get my stuff?" she asked him.

"Death the Kid brought them to school. He had Liz give them to me because he claimed he couldn't touch them." Jake sighed.

"Why not? My bags not symmetrical enough?" Dani joked.

"I don't even know anymore." The two of them headed into the front door. Jake had an average-sized house. Dani seemed amazed by the home and wandered around for a moment.

"Take your time. You'll have to get used to it, but I'm sure you'll adjust."

"It's amazing! Like I always expected you to have some kind of really run down crappy place but this is pretty cool!" she exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks Dani." Jake told her sarcastically.

"Well where's my room?" she asked anticipating his answer.

"About that... I don't have a bed for you yet... so-"

"Oh I get it. You're going to make me sleep on the floor? Is that it?"

"No. Actually I was going to let you sleep in my bed tonight. I'll take the floor until we can get you a bed."

She stared at him for a moment but then nodded and made her way to his room. He laid out some blankets on the floor and laid on them ready to fall asleep. Before he could manage he heard Dani yelp and she came back down the hall with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry..." she said frowning.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Well I was so ready to fall asleep that I just jumped on your bed and..." she held out her hand revealing a pair of broken glasses.

"Oh... it's okay. I rarely wear them... I'll just have to buy a new pair." he smiled and put his head down.

"I promise I'll pay you back! Really!" Dani said flustered.

"Dani... It's your birthday next week. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay... night then?"

"Yes... good night."

Dani headed back down the hall to his room and once she was gone he fell asleep almost instantly. Jake was sleeping quite soundly until something pinched his back in the middle of the night.

"OUCH! What was-" he whispered loudly. When he turned around he saw Dani laying quietly behind him. She seemed to be having a bad dream so he didn't blame her for pinching him. He simply rolled over and went back to sleep.

Chapter 7- FIN


	8. The Subject of Resonating Souls

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 8 - The Subject of Resonating Souls... Can They Pull it Off?

The days passed by rather quickly. It was only three more days until Dani's birthday and everyone but her seemed to be interested. Patty had to be the most excited because she was constantly asking Dani what she planned to do when she turned seventeen.

"I'm really not sure could you please stop asking me?" Dani sighed.

"Ugh, such an ugly number seventeen... No symmetry in it at all." Kid spat at the ground.

"Don't let them get to you Dani, I'm sure you'll find something to do for your birthday." Jake said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that sounds interesting! I mean both of you will be of age and-" Liz started to joke.

"GAH! SHUT UP! I didn't mean it like that Liz!" he shouted turning red in the face.

"Then why are you blushing?" Patty asked innocently. Everyone started to laugh as Jake slinked away feeling like everyone was against him. When they all got to school there were two familiar words written up on the black board.

'SOUL RESONANCE'

"Today children, we are going to work on the topic of Soul Resonance." Stein began. "Quite simply... I'm going to see if you and your partners are compatible with each other. Now I'm going to split you into groups. Dani and Jake, you'll be with... Messor and Ryder, as well as Clarabella and Luna."

"HEY! Me and Messor can already resonate souls perfectly! We don't need to take this stupid class!" ranted Ryder.

"Aw... I wanted to be with Kid..." Luna said frowning.

"Well I'm sorry but Kid is already well past this part of the learning process and as for you Ryder... I saw the bond between you and Messor and it was rather loose if you ask me."

"YOU DON'T KNOW CRAP!" Ryder shouted.

"I know that if you aren't out of my class and practicing your soul resonance in the next sixty seconds I'm going to dissect you..." Stein threatened.

They all stared at each other and made their way from the room as quickly as possible with Messor ambling out behind everyone.

"What a dick!"

"Calm down Ryder..." Messor said in his plain monotone voice.

"Jake I really don't want to practice with these guys... I mean what if I mess up?" Dani said shamefully.

"Dani you won't mess up. Besides if you do it means I'll be messing up too." Jake replied.

"Well you two can work on your soul resonance I'm going to go look for Death the Kid." Luna told them.

"What do you mean? Like you're going to stalk him?" Jake asked.

"It's not stalking... it's admiring from a far... out of sight... twenty-four seven..." she blushed.

"Thaaaaat would be stalking."

"Just let her have this one..." Clarabella waved her hand at Jake.

"Okay then. Well let's get to work Dani... Wait, where the hell did Messor and Ryder go?" he asked looking around.

"While you were busy trying to explain the definition of the word stalking to Luna, they snuck off. Guess it's just you and me." she said looking at the ground.

"That's okay... now you don't have to worry about messing up in front of people." he held out his hand and Dani nodded turning into her sword form. He held her straight upwards and closed his eyes.

"Alright... Soul Resonance." Jake exhaled slowly.

They began to feel a sort of static between them. The random energy continued to build until they thought they were ready. At the moment it felt like it had hit a maximum Jake swung Dani but to his horror she slipped from his hands and stuck in a tree.

"AH! SORRY!" Jake shouted to her.

"What was that! You threw me into a tree!" she yelled back at him.

"Calm down, let's just try it again." he walked over and pulled her from the tree. He turned her sideways this time and held her at his side like a samurai.

"Soul Resonance..."

Once again the energy began to build between them. At the height of the feeling everything seemed to slow down.

"Whoa... Jake is it just me or is everything getting slower?" Dani asked in surprise.

"No I see it too." he looked at a falling leaf which had come to a complete stop in midair. He swiped Dani at it splitting it in two but it still didn't move. He swung her at a few branches clearly going through them but like the leave the remained where they were. He felt the energy slowly fade and as the feeling left everything around him began to speed up again. The leaf came apart and fell as two halves. The branches he had sliced also fell from the trees.

"Wow! We can stop time? That's amazing! Try it again!" Dani was ecstatic.

"Okay..." He turned her the same way he had her before and said it again. This time he didn't feel the energy. He began swinging Dani around violently until she slipped from his hands again lodging her in yet another tree. She changed back and stomped over to him.

"Grrr..."

"Hey look it was an accident! I really didn't mean to do that. I just thought that if I swung you that it might-"

"Look at that branch we chopped earlier." she interrupted him. He looked upwards and the second he took his eyes off her he felt a hard blow directly to his undefended area.

"GAHHHHH!" Jake shouted falling over.

"I'm not going to be your weapon if you just keep flinging me into trees!" she said pouting.

"Well I'm not going to be your partner if you keep hitting me in the groin!" he coughed at her.

They both sat on the ground for a moment longer before Jake suggested that they get back to class. On their way back they ran into Ryder and Messor. Ryder was holding a cup of coffee from Uncle Bob's and Messor was simply messing with his shirt collar. Back at school they ran into Luna and Clarabella.

"So did you find Death the Kid?" Jake asked her. Luna blushed and Clarabella explained that when they had found him he spotted her and tried to ask her name, but due to her being incredibly shy of him she ran away.

"Haha. That's pretty sad." Dani laughed.

"Shut up! You'd be embarrassed if you had to talk to someone you liked!" Luna yelled at her.

Dani paused and looked at Jake who was talking to Black Star, Soul, and Maka. She looked back at Luna and even though she knew they couldn't see her mouth on the other side of her coat she smiled.

"Somehow... I think you're wrong."

Chapter 8- FIN


	9. Happy Birthday Dani

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 9 - Happy Birthday Dani... Surprise Visitors Spoil the Party?

It was finally Dani's birthday and everyone was excited. Patty had bought Dani a new dress but she told her she most likely wouldn't wear it because it doesn't cover her entire body. Death the Kid got her two plates with pictures of his father's mask on them. Soul and Maka baked an amazing cake and Black Star gave her his picture with an autograph.

"Wow... these are all really nice things. Thank you so much." Dani said bowing her head.

"Yeah. My gift is the best! Where's Jake's present? He's your meister isn't he?" Black Star was speaking louder than he needed to.

"Uh, dude I'm letting her live with me." Jake explained.

"That's a terrible gift, you should've gotten her some more pictures of me." he started laughing.

"Oh, well I was going to... but the store was all out." Jake said sarcastically.

"Well I think that it's really nice that you two are living together." Maka smiled. "Me and Soul have been for a while. Dani use this to your advantage and make him cook as much as possible." She leaned close as to whisper in Dani's ear.

"Yeah man, that's a cool thing to do..." Soul was sitting on Jake's couch eying the cake.

"Well I'm just glad she's out of my house now... I FOUND THE PAINTINGS THAT YOU MOVED! IT WAS TWO THIRDS OF A MILLIMETER! HOW COULD YOU?" Kid was shouting. Patty started to laugh and Dani hid behind Jake.

After a few hours the party began to die down. Dani wouldn't take the first bite of her cake because she thought even though it was her birthday that it was unfair to her guests. Black Star put on a show for everyone which lasted a good five minutes before Jake ended up tackling him off the table. Once the party had lost it's buzz Jake showed everyone out.

"That was an awesome party, but MINE will be one hundred times better!" Black Star was saying on his way out the door.

"Yeah. Too bad nobody is going to want to go to it." Soul chuckled heading out behind him. Patty had fallen asleep and was being carried out by Liz. She was walking behind Kid when she stopped.

"Now that we're all going the real fun can begin, huh?" she said snickering.

"I- Uh- Er-" Jake was stuttering.

"Hurry up Liz. I want to get home and rearrange my wrapping paper. You made me leave so fast that I wasn't able to put them away!" Kid was complaining.

"Yeah, yeah... You can give me the details later." she winked at Dani.

Once everybody was gone Jake began to clean up. Dani insisted he let her help but he told her she would be doing absolutely no work on her birthday. He sat down on the couch stretched out.

"Whew, I'm really worn out." he said cracking his back.

"Yeah that was quite a party... a lot more than I actually wanted." Dani said sitting next to him. He looked at her for a moment but was distracted when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." he said getting to his feet. He opened the door to find Stein standing on the other side.

"I wanted to wish Dani a happy birthday. Is she in?" he asked politely.

"What? Uh, yeah. She's sitting on the couch go on in." Jake motioned Professor Stein into the house.

"Hello Dani. How was your big day?"

"Well, it's not over yet. I have until midnight." Dani said giggling.

"Yes, I understand. Milk it for all it's worth right? Well I just wanted to talk to you about how you were feeling." he continued.

"Why is that?" Dani asked him.

"Well it's just that I know your parents left you as a child and that can be really hard. Most traumatic can be troublesome if not dealt with properly. I was simply going to tell you that if you ever need some sort of psychosomatic surgery that I'm here to help."

She knew he was just trying to be nice but the awkwardness of his statement made her cringe.

"Um... Okay, will do Professor Stein?"

He began to head for the door but stopped suddenly.

"Oh... and happy birthday!"

With that he headed out the door. Jake shut it behind him and joined Dani on the couch.

"Well... that was weird." he said looking nudging her.

"He was just trying to be nice... I think. Anyway, I'm just ready for this day to be over."

"Aw why is that? Tired of being the center of attention already?" Jake kidded.

"No, not that. It's something somebody said..." she was thinking back to the reoccurring nightmare she had been having. She thought of the witch Cecilia and how Jake always attacked her in the end. Before she could give it too much thought there was a knock at their door.

"Who is it now..." Jake moaned.

"Let me get it, please?" Dani gave him a sympathetic look and headed towards the door. She opened it only to see a tall man in a dark coat and a beautiful woman, clearly in her later years but still attractive.

"Um... Do I know you?" she asked them trying not to sound rude. The man looked at her and then the woman. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and in a calm but sarcastically saddened voice asked her a question.

"Oh, Dani... How could you forget your own father?"

Chapter 9- FIN


	10. The Worst of All Enemies

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 10 - The Worst of All Enemies... Is it Possible to Kill Family?

"Please dear... Let's take this outside. I'd rather not make a mess of your nice little home." He spoke as though there was no tension between them.

"What... What are you doing here?" Dani was trembling.

"Me and your mother came to finish what we weren't able to all those years ago. Isn't that right Katherine?"

Katherine turned he head towards him and nodded.

"That's right Andrew. Now Dani be a good girl and step outside like your father told you." she said just like a mother trying to control her child would.

"I don't understand..." Dani's eye's were beginning to water. Jake walked outside with her and shut the door. They were standing in the middle of the street, it was late so nobody else was around.

"Well isn't obvious...?" her mother asked.

"We're here to kill you my dear sweet Danielle." her dad said it for Katherine.

"Why are you doing this! You leave me and now you've come back to kill me! I STILL DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Dani was bawling. She had no idea what was going. She tried to remember her horrible dream and it only caused her to cry even harder. Jake stepped forward placing himself in front of Dani.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but even if you ARE her parents this is no way to treat your daughter on the day she was born!" Jake defended Dani.

"Young man, haven't you heard us? We're here to kill her-" Andrew began to explain.

"I HEARD YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD! I'm saying why now? Why would you abandon your daughter and come back all these years later just to kill her!"

Dani was still behind Jake but she had collapsed to her knees and was sobbing so hard that she was having trouble breathing.

"It doesn't matter... because I'm not going to let you cause any harm to Dani. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Jake's entire body was tense as he stood his ground in front of her.

"Might I ask why you are so inclined to protect her?" Dani's father continued.

"You don't seem to understand... Before I had become pregnant with Dani, me and Andrew were well on our way to becoming Kishin." Katherine began to explain.

"NO!" Dani shouted still crying.

"Oh but it's true, I was one soul away from becoming a Kishin when I went into labor. Right before I gave birth to you, your father brought me my final human soul. It was too late though... you had already been born. Since I wasn't a Kishin before you were born your birth was a mistake."

"Your mother didn't have the nerve to kill you right there you see? When I tried to perform the deed she stopped me. We left you there unaware that you would grow up to become who you are now. When we were informed by Cecilia we knew what had to be done." her father took over. Dani was barely keeping herself up with one hand. The sheer shock of everything that was currently happened had drained her of her will.

"Cecilia told us we should wait until your birthday, as to be proper parents... that is, before we came to kill you. Now, Dani. I'm only going to say this one more time just let-"

"SHUT UP!" Jake was practically screaming at the top of his lungs. "JUST SHUT UP!"

"Oh?" both of Dani's parents looked surprised.

"You... you're despicable... no... worse than that. You're scum..." Jake was clenching his fists so hard that the veins in his wrists were beginning to show.

"...Jake..." Dani slipped the words out between sobs.

"I won't let you hurt her... no... I WON'T EVEN LET YOU THINK ABOUT HURTING HER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN TOUCH HER!" he turned to Dani and looked at her with pure sympathy. Jake held out his hand and Dani nodded, taking hold and transforming.

"Oh honey! Look at that! She's a weapon!" Katherine said excitedly

"And a katana at that... looks like she takes after her mother." Andrew said grinning and holding out his arm. There was a quick flash as Katherine changed from human to a pitch black sword.

Jake stared for a moment but didn't let it surprise him.

"Okay... I see how this is going to be." he said raising Dani in front of himself.

"Well then... let's stop all the excessive talking." her dad snarled revealing his sharp teeth and holding her mother horizontally at his side.

Jake rushed forward and swung Dani only to collide her with her mother.

"Oh you're almost as sharp as me sweetie... almost." Katherine said calmly. Andrew kicked Jake in the stomach but he managed to keep his ground only sliding back a few feet. He charge forward again swinging numerous times only to be blocked each strike.

"It's my turn now..." Andrew spoke before whipping his hand at lightning fast speeds. Jake blocked the first blow causing him to swing Dani upwards. The second slice was quick a precise across his chest. It managed to cut his and leave a solid scratch.

"Too close for comfort?" Katherine said trying to intimidate him.

He couldn't risk letting them get another hit that close.

"Time to take the offensive Dani." Jake told her.

"...Okay..." she said quietly. Jake continued his assault for what felt like hours but was only a minute.

"It's no use... The only way you're going to hit me is if you can cut through her mother and the chances of that are slim to none." her dad explained. He swiped his sword again this time hitting Jake's arm and cutting it fairly well.

"DAMMIT!" Jake shouted trying to ignore the new-found pain in his arm.

"...Jake..." Dani finally spoke sounding back to her normal self.

"What is it Dani?"

"We have to do it..."

He didn't have to ask her because he was fully aware of what she meant. Jake slowly stepped back and held Dani in front of him sideways.

"What are you going to do with a stance like that boy?" her father asked trying to distract him.

"Soul Resonance..." Jake's voice was cold.

"What good do you think that will do you?" Katherine questioned him in a powerful tone. Jake felt the energy building rapidly within them. Dani's emotions may have had something to do with the increase in the rate of charge.

"Autumn Storm." Jake spoke as the power reached its climax. He could feel the world around them slowing. Surprisingly Dani's parents were still moving at close to normal speed.

"That's a pretty interesting trick child but it won't save you." Andrew shouted. Jake rushed forward lifting Dani above his head and swinging her downwards with all his might. Her father lifted Katherine to deflect the blow. There was a loud shattering sound and a wicked scream. Andrew was only able to shout part of Katherine's name before Dani cleaved through his body like it was as soft as fog. She had broken her mother into half and successfully split her father down the middle. Both of them had died instantaneously. Though the streets were completely silent, they could still hear the scream of her mother before being destroyed... and it was deafening.

Chapter 10- FIN


	11. No Tears for Those Slain

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 11 - No Tears for Those Slain... The Hardest Thing a Person Could do?

The Kishin souls of her parents swayed gently in light breeze. Dani had reverted from weapon form and was observing them silently. Jake couldn't think of what to say, but that was probably because there was nothing to be said. He walked up behind her and tried to refrain from touching her or making eye contact. Dani looked at her parents souls for a while longer then walked into the house without saying a word a sat down on the couch. Jake entered behind her and when she sat down he accidentally looked her in the eyes. He quickly glanced away but couldn't forget what he saw... It was combination of pain, sorrow, and lifelessness. He went into his room and laid on his bed. Jake couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about Dani and how she was handling it. He finally couldn't help himself and drifted off without a sound. The next morning he awoke to Dani cooking breakfast.

"Hey Jake, do you want bacon with your eggs?" She asked Jake like nothing had happened.

"Uh... sure." Jake replied not know what to say.

"Okay it should be done here pretty soon. If you don't mind waiting..."

"No, that's fine..."

Jake began to question the events of last night. Was it just a dream? He saw the cut on his arm and was aware that it might not have just been some dream. After Dani was done cooking they headed to school. Once there they went through their day like they normally would. I wasn't until Black Star approached Jake that he was one hundred percent certain it had happened.

"That was a really great party last night. I'm sure Dani enjoyed my picture and performance." he boasted stupidly.

"Uh... yeah it was really good." Jake said to humor him.

"Yeah I'll be sure to give an even better one at your birthday."

"That's fine buddy I'm not planning on having a party this year. I'll talk to you later." Jake walked away to get to his next class and ran into Messor and Ryder clearly skipping.

"What are you two doing out here?" Jake asked as if he didn't already know.

"There's no point in us taking that class. We're way too good for it." Ryder answered right away.

"Is that what you think?"

"No! It's what I know you dumb ass!" Ryder began laughing.

"Hey... Jake I want to ask you something." Messor cut in.

"Uh, yeah what is it?" he asked.

"Ryder... don't you have to use the bathroom?" he said looking at his partner.

"HELL NO! ...Wait a minute... kinda... now I do... WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BLACK MAGIC IS THIS!" Ryder was getting hysterical.

"Just shut up and go..." Messor shoved Ryder in the direction of the washroom. Once he was out of sight Messor turned his attention back to Jake.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked afraid of what the topic would be.

"How are you two doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your battle last night. I was rather intrigued when vanished briefly, even more so when you reappeared and your opponent was devastated."

"So you saw the whole thing?" Jake felt angry but didn't know why.

"Yes... who were those two?" Messor asked him keeping his voice at the same pitch as usual.

"They were Dani's parents..."

"Wow... and I thought I was twisted..."

"THEY WERE TRYING TO KILL HER!" Jake knew he was mad now. Mad because Messor didn't even know him but was talking to him about this as if it were a casual topic.

"You did good Jake... I can tell you're angry now too. That's not good. You can't let emotions control your actions... You struck down the enemy before they struck you down... that's how it should be."

"Hey! I'm back! What the hell were you two talking about without me?" Ryder began interrogating the two of them.

"Nothing... just be quiet." Messor had seemed to have lost interest in speaking with Jake. At the end of the day Jake walked home with Dani, still curious as to why she wasn't behaving differently. Did she fight their battle unconsciously? Once they were inside Jake worked up the courage to say something.

"Dani can I talk to you?" he asked her trying not to sound concerned.

"Yeah, what about?" she replied sitting on their couch.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well... you seem to be handling things well after last night..." he continued.

"..." Dani said absolutely nothing.

"Are you really okay?"

"Am I okay?... Am I okay?" she had finally began to show some emotion.

"I'm just-" Jake began but she cut him off.

"I HAD TO KILL MY PARENTS LAST NIGHT! I CUT MY OWN FATHER AND MOTHER DOWN, IN COLD BLOOD!"

"What are you talking about? They were trying to kill you!" he tried to reason with her.

"THEY WERE TRYING TO KILL ME BECAUSE I DESERVE TO BE DEAD! I was supposed to be born a Kishin but I wasn't. I'm not human! I'm not Kishin! WHAT AM I?" she was shouting and Jake could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Dani you're-"

"I'M A MONSTER! I'M A HIDEOUS FREAK! I SHOULD HAVE LET THEM KILL ME! I SHOULD HAVE-"

This time it was Jake who interrupted her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and smacked her hard across the face.

"...You... you just hit me..." she was stuttering and had already started crying.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Jake-"

"NO! YOU'RE CONSTANTLY CALLING YOURSELF A MONSTER! YOU'RE CONSTANTLY COMPLAINING THAT THERE'S ALL KINDS OF PROBLEMS WITH YOU!"

"But I-" she tried to get a word in.

"You want to know the only problem you have Dani? It's thinking that there is something wrong with you. There's absolutely nothing flawed about you!" Jake continued not giving her room to speak.

Dani sat there quietly looking into his eyes. Jake sat down on the couch next to her slowly unzipped the top of her coat. Dani did absolutely nothing to stop him as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He paused for a moment then changed his entire attitude as though he realized what he had done.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry Dani..." he began apologizing to her.

"Jake, I-"

"I'm so sorry I hit you. It's just that you wouldn't listen to me and-"

This time it was Dani who kissed him. She slowly sat back in her place and looked him straight in the eyes. He had completely forgotten the look of pain, sorrow, and lifelessness she had yesterday.

"It's okay Jake... Thank you..." she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Jake hugged her back and felt like he never wanted to let go...

Chapter 11- FIN


	12. A Huge Change at the DWMA

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 12 - A Huge Change at the DWMA... Will it Last?

When Jake woke up the next morning Dani was already gone. He couldn't place it but something in the room seemed to be missing. After a few moments he decided if he couldn't realize it then it probably wasn't a big deal. He made his way to the DWMA expecting to run into her at the bottom of the stairs but she wasn't there. He ran into Soul and Black Star in the hallway.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jake asked the two who seemed to be staring at a poster.

"The poster here says we're going to have a surprise visitor tomorrow... Sounds interesting." Soul told him.

"Yeah but I'm sure they won't be nearly as special as me!" Black Star said boldly.

"Black Star... no one is as 'special' as you." Jake sighed.

"Yeah I know!" he said completely unaware of what Jake meant.

"Oh yeah have you guys seen Dani? She was gone when I woke up."

"No I can't say that I ha-" Soul stopped suddenly. He tapped Black Star and pointed behind Jake.

"What are you doing Soul? I... Who's that?" he asked. Jake turned around to see Dani wearing the dress that Patty had gotten for her. He stared for a moment longer before Black Star continued with his questions.

"Is she supposed to be the surprise visitor?"

"You idiot, that's not until tomorrow. It's Dani... I think." Soul said smacking Black Star in the back of the head.

"Wha- Uh... What's with the change of fashion Dani?" Jake asked still baffled by the fact that she wasn't wearing her usual attire.

"Oh great... another new kid..." Messor said strolling past with Ryder by his side. Dani kept blushing everytime somebody didn't realize it was her.

"Well, Patty bought it for me and I thought... Well... I thought that I couldn't just leave it laying around." Dani answered.

'That's what was missing this morning!' Jake thought. Luna and Clarabella joined the group only to be as confused as everyone else.

"Hey, are you new?" Clarabella asked.

"Are these guys bothering you? Because I could take care of them." Luna cracked her knuckles. When Dani spoke both of their eyes widened.

"Um... it's me." she said.

"WOW! I couldn't even tell without your bulky coat!"

The comments continued for a while longer before everyone had to head to class. During Stein's lesson Maka also noticed Dani's new appearance.

"You look really great Dani. Are you dressing up for someone in particular?" Maka asked poking at her.

"No. I mean, kinda I guess..." she looked at Jake as if she wanted him to save her from Maka's questioning.

"Hey Maka... How come you never dress nice?" Jake asked to distract her.

"What! I dress nicely sometimes! It's usually just for special occasions and stuff..." she said putting her fingers together. Dani sighed and the rest of the class Maka was silent. On the way out of the DWMA Ryder grabbed Jake and Dani by the backs of their necks and pulled them aside. Messor was leaning against the wall crossing his arms as though he had been waiting for them a while.

"What do you want Messor?" Jake said sounding annoyed.

"We never finished..." he told Jake.

"Never finished what?" Dani asked, her tone was one of confusion.

"Our fight... We never finished it..." his voice was almost cruel.

"Yeah, we didn't get to properly kick your asses and it's been bothering us." Ryder joined in.

"You can't be serious!" Jake shouted.

"We'd better make this quick... we have places to be..." Messor said tilting his head towards Ryder. He transformed and that was when Jake knew he wasn't kidding.

"Dani, now..." Jake said quickly.

"But, I'm in my new-" she tried to tell him something but he ignored it.

"NOW!" he shouted. Dani grabbed his hand and changed. Jake ran towards the woods nearby. Messor caught up to him instantly without breaking a sweat.

"I told you last time... there's no point run-" he began

"I wasn't running. I was taking you away from the school." Jake interrupted him. Messor appeared to vanish and quickly appeared next to Jake. He managed to block the blow from Ryder but wasn't successful in stopping Messor from elbowing him in the back of the neck. Jake fell to the ground and rolled over to see Messor swinging Ryder down at him. He raised Dani and deflected the blow. When the two of them collided Dani yelped.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked her worried.

"Yeah... that just hurt... Jake beat the crap out of him!" Dani replied with confidence.

"Okay..." he said getting to his feet. "Let's do this!"

He charged Messor and ducked right before he was able to hit him with Ryder. Jake brought a fist up fast but Messor was faster and grabbed it. He quickly swept at Messor's legs but he jumped right before his blow connected.

"Pick up the pace..." he said punching Jake in the face. He flew backwards and would've hit a tree if it hadn't been for Dani changing back and catching him.

"Jake he's way too strong. What are we going to do?" she was practically trembling. While she was busy tending to Jake, Messor made his way up behind her and grabbing her by nape of her dress.

"This looks pretty... but pretty won't help you survive." Messor told her tearing the dress. Jake felt a suddent burst of power and rushed to his feet headbutting Messor. They both stood for a moment trying to fully grasp what had happened. Messor finally spoke.

"...I'm going to kill you now..."

He gripped Jake by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Jake tried to get free but when he saw Messor's eyes he stopped his struggle. They had become pitch black, like someone had turned off the light that kept them shining a constant white. Messor slammed Ryder down planting his handle in the ground, he then began to pound Jake furiously into a nearby tree. He let go of his neck and started punching him rapidly in the stomach then delivered a heavy blow directly to his chin knocking him to the ground.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! DO IT MESSOR!" Ryder was shouting violently.

Messor stood over Jake then sat on top of him and started pounding him into the ground. Every hit made the ground shake until leaves started to fall from nearby trees. Dani tried to pull him from Jake but was struck in the face and fell backwards, watching in terror. Messor continued his brutal attack for another minute before Death himself appeared and gripped him by the head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Lord Death said in a terrifying voice. Messor swung at him but he quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"He... he was going to kill him!" Dani shouted.

"YOU DAMN SNITCH!" Ryder yelled at her. Death reached out with his free hand and grabbed Ryder.

"The two of you are coming with me!" he said before vanishing as quickly as he had appeared. Dani rushed to Jake who was lying bloody on the ground. She almost started to cry when he didn't move but stopped when she heard him cough.

"Is he... is he done yet...?" Jake's voice was weak.

"Don't talk we have to get you to the nurse..." Dani pleaded him.

"... Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine but-"

"Good..." Jake said before she could finish then he closed his eyes. He was in the infirmary until almost midnight when Nygas told Dani that he should be able to go home. Dani helped him all the way and led him to his bed. She laid him down then snuggled in next to him.

"Are you sure you're okay Jake?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." he lied, still feeling sore from his horrible beating earlier. He fell asleep without saying anything else. When he woke up the next morning Dani was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She was wearing her usual outfit again and said nothing as she slid his food in front of him.

CHAPTER 12- FIN


	13. A Surprise Visitor

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter - 13: A Surprise Visitor... Who Could it Be?

(I received an awkward message questioning why Blair was not yet mentioned in my fan fiction... this is for them.)

Dani and Jake held hands on the way to the DWMA but let go once they reached the stairs. They waited for a moment as Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul showed up.

"Hey Tsubaki, where have you been?" Dani asked her.

"Oh... well, I had to take care of some things out of the city." she answered nervously.

"Yeah! You missed Dani's birthday because of it! I gave an excellent performance and everyone was blown away!" exclaimed Black Star.

"Don't flatter yourself. We started clapping because Jake knocked you down and shut you up." Soul said irritated.

Another student passing by told them that they should hurry to class because Stein had a surprise for everyone.

"Oh this has got to be good!" Jake said.

"Yeah, I've never heard of a surprise visitor at the DWMA before!" Dani squealed with excitement. They headed up the stairs and made their way into the classroom where students from different classes had also gathered to see who the guest was.

"Okay students... I have a very special surprise for you today. Many of you have been doing absolutely dreadful lately when it comes to collecting Kishin souls so..." Stein started lecturing the students.

"That's right... we haven't really been collecting any souls." Jake whispered to Dani.

"Yeah... and Black Star hasn't even gotten more than one yet." Dani gossiped back.

"...That's why it is my pleasure to introduce you all to my... friend..." Stein shuddered, "They have a very interesting story dating all the way back to the thirteenth-century-"

"FOOL!" A voice interrupted him. Black Star began to cry raising suspicion in Jake and Dani. A small white creature in a top hat walked into the room twirling a cane as he entered.

"My legend dates back to the TWELFTH-century. I am The Legendary Sword Excalibur! I have come to share the tale of my legendary past. You shall all listen as to follow provision number four-hundred-fifty-two, attendance of my daily five hour story telling parties." Excalibur explained. Black Star had gone into the fetal position and proceeded to roll down the stairs and out the door.

"FOOL!" shouted Excalibur regaining the attention of the students.

"Um... Professor Stein, what the hell is that?" Clarabella raised her hand. When she looked at the desk Stein had also disappeared from the room.

"Young woman... do you have a question about my history?" Excalibur asked her in a gentlemanly tone.

"No I was just-"

"FOOL!" he cut her off.

"What?"

"My legend dates back to the twelfth-century... it was a warm summer day. I was wearing a large winter coat quite like the one that young lady has," he said pointing his cane to Dani who sank into her seat, "because the winter winds were harsh and cold. I recall the hot sun beating down upon the sand like an over heating a cup of tea, that's how hot the summer sun was..."

Jake quickly lost interest and tapped Dani on the shoulder. When she looked at him he pointed to Luna who was taking notes, Dani shrugged. Jake grabbed her by the sleeve and ducked down. The two of them snuck their way to the end of the row and down the stairs. They were almost out the door when Excalibur shouted again.

"FOOL! Young man don't pick your nose during my five hour story telling party!" He said pointing his cane at some poor soul. Dani and Jake continued out the door and ran as fast as possible. Back in the classroom Clarabella looked dumbfounded at Luna.

"What are you doing...?"

"I'm taking notes. You said I need to take school seriously." Luna replied.

"DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! We don't even know what the hell that thing is!" she shouted.

"Do you want me to pay attention or not?" Luna said pointing a finger in her face.

"FOOLS! What are you chatting about up there?" Excalibur interrupted their argument.

"Uh- I- Um- Well-" Clarabella began.

"HEY! You have a hat and cane... does that mean you can dance?" Luna asked him loudly.

"...Why I'm glad you asked! I have a special treat for this specific class! It is my song... Prepare to be amazed!" the little white creature began to dance. "Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United K.! I'm looking for Heaven! I'm going to California! Excalibur! Excalibur..."

Clarabella stared angrily at Luna who seemed to be enjoying the show. Dani and Jake had made their way to Lord Death's chamber. They were sitting quietly outside the door when Dani nudged Jake.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him completely lost.

"We're here to find out what he did with Messor..." Jake answered her.

"WHAT? He almost killed you!" she tried not to shout.

"I know but I have to know what Death is planning to do with him." They opened the door quietly and crept inside. The made their way along the guillotine path and stopped at a safe distance to eavesdrop.

"You said you had something important to tell me?" An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Yes, yes. I think we may have found him." Death replied to the mysterious voice.

"Are you positive? 'May have found him' isn't good enough."

"I'm certain... I watched him as he used it to gain power when attacking another student."

"So... you've finally found the last traces of black blood?" They had no idea what Death was talking about knew that it couldn't be good. Dani tugged at Jake's arm.

"Come on... I don't like eavesdropping on Lord Death. We could get in serious trouble..."

"Fine. I don't even know what they're going on about." he said following her. As they were almost out of the room he heard the voice give Death a command.

"Bring him to me and I'll begin the extraction process... but I can't assure you he'll survive."

The door shut behind them and that was the last thing Jake heard. They made their way back to the classroom and entered to find half the students unconscious at their seats and Excalibur dancing on the teachers desk.

"EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! EXCAAAALLLLIIBUUUUUURRRRR!" he seemed to be at the end of his song. Dani and Jake sat down in their seats feeling lucky that they had managed to miss his performance. Before all was said and done though Luna began clapping.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" she was shouting.

"You wish to hear more?" Excalibur asked her. "...OKAY!"

Everyone in the class slammed their heads on their desks simultaneously...

Chapter 13- FIN

(That's what happens when you ask me to put someone in the story and I'm not ready! Lmao)


	14. Silent and Loud, Complete Opposites

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 14 - Silent and Loud, Complete Opposites... Messor and Ryder's Past is Revealed?

"What is that?" Messor asked curiously at the black liquid in the syringe the woman was about to stick into his arm.

"You said you wanted to be stronger... Didn't you?" the woman didn't give a straight answer.

"Yeah... but I mean, what's it going to do?"

"I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams..."

"LADY, QUIT DODGING THE QUESTION! What will it do exactly!" Ryder said stomping his foot.

"It will make you, smarter, stronger, faster, and all over more lethal... Isn't that was you want?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yes..." Messor said nervously.

"And my name isn't 'Lady'... It's Cecilia..." Cecilia told Ryder.

"I don't care if you're Lord Death himself! Do you have enough for me too?" he asked impatient.

"No... only enough for your friend here..." she said pressing the plunger down on the syringe. "There... all done."

"How will I know if it worked?" Messor looked Cecilia in the eyes.

"You'll know soon enough." she replied backing into the shadows and vanishing. Messor stood there for a moment scratching at the spot where she had stuck the needle.

"Do you feel any stronger yet?" Ryder asked him.

"...I don't know... I definitely feel something."

"THAT BITCH! She gypped us! Probably injected you with some kind of poison!"

"We would have had to pay for it in order to be gypped Ryder... she just gave it to me." Messor said. He suddenly felt light headed and began to wobble in place.

"You okay buddy? You look like you're going to puke..." Ryder said with trying to sound like he actually cared.

"I feel like I am too... ugh... it hurts my head to talk." Messor complained.

"It hurts my head when you talk too." Ryder joked.

"Shut up..."

"What did you just say? Don't make me have to beat up on you again!"

"I said... SHUT UP!" Messor slammed his fist into the wall on his left creating a large crack in it.

"Whoa! Did you see that buddy?" Ryder exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Messor hit the wall again this time sending his hand all the way through. Ryder's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of it.

"O-okay buddy... I'll just keep quie- Uh... Messor?" he stumbled with his words.

"WHAT!"

"Your... your face... it's um... well..." he was debating whether or not to speak and risk getting yelled at again. Messor looked closely at a nearby garbage can. His face had become extremely pale and looked as if it were a skull. He turned back to Ryder but with no sign of emotion on his face. He motioned for Ryder to follow him and walked towards his house. Once there he pointed at a bench outside of his home.

"Sit..." he spoke without emphasis. Ryder simply nodded and placed himself on the bench. Messor entered the house and after about ten minutes he returned. He had painted his face completely black then on top of that painted a skull to match the now more apparent edges of his face.

"It looks nice buddy..." Ryder tried to compliment him.

"...Nice doesn't help you survive..." Messor said in a cold tone. He signaled for Ryder to stand and made his way out of Death City and into the Soul Cemetery. A large group of people had gathered for a funeral that had appeared to have just finished. One was placing roses on the patch of recently moved dirt. Messor walked towards the center of the group and looked around at the mourners. Everyone looked at him for a moment before someone spoke.

"Who are you? Did you know our poor Micheal?" a man asked them.

"We don't know any stupid Micheal!" Ryder answered rudely.

"How could you said that! He just died two days ago and you're here insulting him?" someone else shouted.

"I don't care how long ago he died, we're not here for his stupid funeral!" he retorted, still not completely sure himself of the reason they were there.

"You evil punk! We should do something about your attitude!" said the first man again rolling up his sleeves.

"...You really worried about him... didn't you?" Messor finally spoke.

"That's right young man! You and your friend get out of here before we-"

"You shouldn't be worrying about someone who's already dead..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" a woman yelled at him. Messor held his hand out and glared at Ryder. He paused for a moment then changed into his weapon form. Messor spun him above his head for a moment then stopped abruptly letting him dangle from his fingertips.

"You should be more worried about yourselves..."

Chapter 14- FIN


	15. The Subject of Resonating Souls Pt 2

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 15 - The Subject of Resonating Souls Pt. 2... There's More to be Learned?

Dani shook Jake awake. He groaned, rolled back over, and tried to fall asleep again.

"HEY! Get up I have a surprise for you!" Dani shook him again.

"...A surprise? What do you mean?" Jake said rubbing his eyes. Dani was sitting on her knees hold a box in front of his face when he finally opened them. She waved it around until he finally grabbed it.

"Open it! Come on!" Dani was bouncing up and down, shaking the bed every time she did.

"What is it?" he asked lifting the lid off. Inside was a pair of new glasses with J.E. engraved on the side. Dani gave him a peck on the cheek and then shook her hands like an excited school girl.

"Try them on!"

Jake took them out of the box and placed them on his face, they were a perfect fit. He hugged Dani then hopped out of bed.

"Thanks Dani. I really like them, but I told you I'd get new ones. You didn't have to do that."

"But, I wanted to." she smiled tilting her head slightly.

"Well, thanks again. I'm going to get changed now... um... right now." he smiled back then looked at the door.

"OH! I get it, haha, yeah. I'll see you in a minute." she left the room and shut the door behind her. Jake pulled of the glasses and stared at them for a moment. He placed them on the dresser and changed into his clothes. Once he was dressed he picked them up and put them back on again. When he walked into the kitchen Dani smiled and slid a plate of breakfast in front of him. Ever since they kissed Dani had started behaving differently at home. For starters she would wear a skirt and t-shirt when around the house. She also kept making him breakfast which wasn't bad but he felt bad being a hassle for her.

"Hey. You know... you don't have to make me breakfast all the time." he told her.

"Oh, I know, I just like to since I wake up usually before you." she said back without actually turning away from the stove.

"Okay then. So what's the plan for today?"

"Well... do you mean after our classes?" she asked him.

"Um, no I mean, do you remember what Stein said we were going to be learning today?" Jake answered. Dani frowned a little bit but quickly regained her smile.

"Yeah, he said that today we're going to continue working on our soul resonance."

"Kay." Jake said finishing his breakfast. He offered to make Dani something but she said that she was fine and headed into their room to change into her coat and pants. When she was out the walked to the base of the stairs when Jake stopped her.

"Something wrong?" she looked at Jake worriedly.

"No, I just want to see something." he took her hand and walked up the stairs.

"Wait- Jake- No- I don't- I mean- You shouldn't-" Dani was pleading him. At the top of the stairs they ran into Luna and Clarabella. The two of them look at his and Dani's hands then at each other.

"...TOLD YOU!" Luna practically yelled!

"Ugh, fine you win..." Clarabella groaned reaching into her pocket and handing Luna some money. Even though they couldn't see her face they knew Dani was blushing when she quickly pulled her hand away from Jake's.

"Aw, You don't have to be embarrassed!" Luna told Dani patting her on the back. "I just knew it was going to happen."

"Love to stay and chat but we have to go." Jake said quickly pulling Dani away from Luna. When they got in the classroom Dani hit Jake in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" he said rubbing the spot she had smacked.

"I didn't want anyone knowing! Now they're going to start spreading rumors and-"

"You're still to self-conscious Dani." Jake said poking her in the side. She jumped and giggled a bit then went back to her serious exposition.

"Still! I just didn't want-" she started but was interrupted again.

"Jake, I didn't know you wore glasses." Maka said sounding surprised.

"Yeah man, they're pretty cool." Soul commented sitting next to Maka.

"I don't usually but Dani got them for me and I liked them so-" Stein's voice interrupted Jake's explanation.

"Alright students! Class is about to begin." Stein sounded excited. "Today we are going to continue work on our soul resonance. I would like you and your partners to pick another pair to work on resonating in a group with."

"Resonating in a group?" Dani sounded confused.

"Yeah, it's really helpful! It can give you a lot of strength if you do it right." Maka explained.

"So more than two people can resonate?" Jake asked her.

"Mhm! I'll explain on the way, you can be with Soul and me." she said getting out of her seat. They made their way to the woods and got right into it once Dani and Soul had changed into their weapon forms.

"Okay," Maka began. "To resonate souls as a group we all have to try and be on the same level. If done correctly you'll be able to feel the power of your comrades. You can even hear their thoughts if done perfectly.

"Wow!" Dani exclaimed.

"Soul resonance..." everyone said it uniformly. Jake could feel their souls beginning to connect but before it was complete they suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Jake was lost.

"Somebody isn't completely focused on equalizing their soul with the others." Maka said sounding like she was an expert on it, which she probably was.

"Which one of you is slacking off?" Soul asked Dani and Jake.

"Neither one of us I think." Jake told him.

"Is there anything that may be bothering one of you? Like something that could be messing with how you normally behave?" Maka asked the two of them. Jake smacked his forehead and held Dani close to his mouth so he could whisper.

"Dani, I'm sorry I held your hand in front of Clarabella and Luna. Don't be embarrassed, please." he apologized to her.

"It was just so weird... It was nice but awkward in a way." she told Jake quietly.

"Well try to forget about it for now... You can think about it after we figure this out."

"Okay, let's do this right."

"Are you two ready yet?" Maka said looking at them.

"Yeah!" Jake grinned. They started again without another word.

"Soul resonance..."

This time their souls successfully connected and Jake could feel the power flowing between him, Dani, Soul, and Maka. He could hear Maka and Soul's thoughts clearly and wondered if they could hear could hear his and Dani's. They continued to maintain the state until Soul said something that caused Dani to change out of her weapon form and fall to the ground covering her face.

"YOU AND JAKE ARE DATING?"

Chapter 15- FIN


	16. Escaping Death's Watchful Eye

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 16 - Escaping Death's Watchful Eye... The Stubborn Guardian?

Dani and Jake were sitting in class listening to the rumors circulate like a trail of gunpowder after being ignited. From student to student the tales became wilder.

"I heard that new kid was expelled for killing a teacher." someone whispered.

"Well, I was told that he attacked Lord Death himself!" someone else said.

"THAT'S IT!" Jake shouted slamming his hand on the table. He stood up and headed out of the room.

"Jake where are you going?" Dani asked catching up to him.

"I'm going to find out just what Lord Death is planning to do with Messor."

"WHAT? But he tried to kill you! How could you be worrying about him?"

"I'm not worried about him, I just want to know what Death is really up to." he said reaching the door to the Death Room. He didn't even knock before entering.

"Lord Death!" he nearly shouted.

"Huh? Yo! How's it going Jake?" Death gave a thumbs up.

"Don't 'yo' me. What are you going to do with Messor?" he couldn't help but be serious.

"Oh, him? He left... Yeah. Isn't coming back either." Death lied.

"Don't try to lie to me. I want to know what you really did with him!"

"We... um, overheard you mentioning 'black blood'?" Dani explained.

"Oh..." Death paused for a moment. "You don't need to worry about Messor. I've taken care of him and his weapon, Ryder."

"We also heard you talking to someone about extracting the black blood from him." Jake told him.

"... You children should be on your way now. You're not supposed to be barging into my Death Room without permission now." he said shoving them towards the door. Before they could reach it someone from the lower levels of the school opened it and fell inside. He was badly wounded and had trouble speaking.

"What happened?" Death stopped pushing Jake and attended to the fallen employee.

"He... he escaped..." they managed to choke the words out.

"WHAT?" Death shouted in a voice that didn't sound like his corky one the kids were used to.

"There was nothing I could do... I'm sorry..."

"Does he mean Messor escaped?" Jake asked ignoring the fact that Death was trying to help him.

"Now isn't the time for this Jake. Return to your class."

"No. If he's saying that Messor escaped then I want to go after him!"

"WHAT?" both Dani and Death sounded confused.

"Jake are you crazy he almost killed you last time and that was with Lord Death's help!" Dani said in a high pitched voice.

"She's right kiddo. I can't have you go looking for him. What if I'm not there to help you when you do find him? Besides the black blood coursing through his veins gives him a huge advantage over you." Death told Jake without actually looking at him.

"I don't care... He hurt me and Dani. I want to get him back."

"Jake, it's okay really! I don't care that he hurt me. I just don't want him hurting you." she was beginning to sound upset.

"Listen to your partner on this one... It would be suicide for you to search for him."

"Then I'll look for him without your permission." Jake turned and started making his way to the main entrance.

"JAKE!" Death's voice boomed from behind him. "...if you really want to go through with this be aware of one thing. While the black blood may make him powerful it is also very unstable. His body hasn't seemed to fully accept the blood, but it came very close during your fight with him a few days ago. If you find him try not to provoke him. It will only cause the black blood to bond with his body faster."

"Okay..."

"Well... you aren't going to let your meister go alone are you?" he asked looking at Dani.

"...No... I never would." Dani answered walking to Jake's side.

"He was headed to the east..." everyone was shocked at the injured man's willpower after being so badly injured.

"That's in the direction of the Witch's Mass. Jake if he makes it there I want you to leave him and report back to me. Do you understand?" Death sounded concerned.

"Yes sir. Let's go Dani."

The two of them were almost out of the building when they ran into Death the Kid. He was hanging posters symmetrically in the hallway with the help of Liz and Patty.

"What were you two talking to my father about?" he asked without looking away from his current project.

"We're going to look for Messor." Dani answered with disgust.

"OH! You mean the meanie who beat up your boyfriend?" Patty asked pulling on Jake's cheeks. Dani smacked the palm of her hand into her forehead.

"The very same." Jake answered for Dani, pinching Patty's cheeks back.

"Don't let him kick your ass again." Liz said sounding sarcastic but Jake knew she was being serious.

"I don't plan to. Come on Dani, we've wasted enough time already." he grabbed her hand and they finally got out of the building.

"Which way took to head east?" she asked him. He tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a path that looked like it had been recently slashed into the trees. "Oh..."

They made their way along the fresh cut trail until it came to an open circle in the woods. Jake froze then slowly began to shiver.

"What's the matter?" Dani had started to ask but stopped when she saw what he was looking at. Tattered pieces of student's uniforms were laying on the ground with fresh blood stains on them. Jake looked at Dani and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"They must've been practicing when he came through..." Jake was trembling as he spoke. Dani covered her eyes and gasped.

"He can't get away with this... we have to find him now."

"Right..." Dani collected herself and seemed to have calmed down. Jake could tell she was still shaken up by the fact that Messor had killed some of their classmates. They continued until the reached the edge of the woods and came across a tall wall with a large wooden door in the center. A skinny man seemed to be standing guard. Next to him was a large dog with a spiked collar, its ears perked up when it saw the kids.

"Excuse me... but we need to go through we're looking for someone." Jake told the guard.

"Nobody goes through..." he said stepping forward. He was taller up close.

"You don't understand. We're searching for someone who went through here."

"Nobody's come through here... nobody is allowed to come through here. On the other side of this gate is a path that leads straight to the Witch's Mass and it's my job to defend it."

"You don't understand, we're following his trail and it led us here." Jake was beginning to get impatient.

"NOBODY HAS COME THROUGH HERE!" he was shouting now. The dog stood and bared its teeth when its master yelled.

"Jake... maybe Messor hasn't made it this far yet." Dani whispered in his ear.

"I AM GORDON MASATAKE! DEFENDER OF THE WITCH'S PATH! ME AND REX HAVE MADE SURE THAT NO ONE HAS GONE IN OR COME OUT OF THESE GATES! If you refuse to leave I will have no choice but to deal with you by force!" Gordon was yelling loudly.

"LOOK ASSHOLE! We're searching for a very important person and I'm certain he's gone through here. We're only wasting time by sitting here and listening to you introduce yourself now let us through!" Jake was yelling back at him.

"...So be it. REX!" he shouted holding his hand out. Jake and Dani watched, stunned, as the large dog transformed from a vicious looking animal into an even more vicious looking battle axe.

"That dog is a weapon?" Dani was amazed at its transformation. Gordon swung Rex in front of him then held him like a master would wield an their weapon.

"It looks like we don't have a choice Dani." Jake said holding out his hand. Dani nodded as she changed.

"NOBODY WILL GO THROUGH THESE GATES, EVER!" he shouted at Jake and Dani.

Jake held her in front of himself. "Alright then... We'll just see about that."

Chapter 16- FIN


	17. The Determined Berserker

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 17 - The Determined Berserker... Does he Even Feel it?

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Gordon shouted in a powerful voice. Jake was surprised because the battle was just beginning. The battle axe let out a fierce bark that echoed throughout the woods. The skinny guardian slowly began to gain muscle mass. Once he had nearly doubled in size he charged Jake. He had gone from holding Rex like to professional to swinging him like a madman.

"He's being sloppy, we should attack." Jake told Dani. He swung her slicing Gordon's arm.

"You got him!" Dani shouted excitedly. Then she gasped when Gordon punched Jake in the gut causing him to slide backwards. "What the hell?"

Gordon let out a vicious battle cry and charged Jake again, bashing him in the side of the head with the flat side of his ax. Jake caught himself before he fell and slashed at his leg. Another successful hit but it didn't even phase Gordon.

"It's like he can't even feel it." Dani said baffled.

"No look..." Jake pointed to the cut on his arm, it was steaming and had already cauterized itself shut.

"THAT'S NO FAIR!" Dani whined.

"I don't think he cares-" Jake raised Dani to deflect another attack from Rex.

"NO ONE!" Gordon was screaming at the top of his lungs. Jake distanced himself from him and began to think of a plan.

"How can we beat him if our attacks don't even hurt him?" Dani asked him worriedly.

"Wait... it's not that he doesn't feel them. It's the fact that they heal before they can cause him any real harm."

"So what you're saying is...?"

"If we can manage to attack him enough, maybe the pain will cause him to surrender." Jake explained intelligently.

"Worth a shot- JAKE!" Dani began the yelled when Gordon reached for Jake. He ducked under his massive hand and thrusted Dani upwards straight through it.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Gordon bashed Jake with the flat side of Rex again causing him to lose him grip on Dani leaving her in the giant's palm.

"DANI! CHANGE BACK!" Jake shouted to her.

"Oh, right!" Dani shouted back returning to her normal form and dislodging herself from his hand. Before she could run back to Jake Gordon grabbed hold of her.

"DANI!"

"DIE!" he yelled angrily and the battle axe barked at the words. Gordon began to squeeze her tightly.

"OWWWWW! LET GO ASSHOLE!" Dani screamed in pain.

"Change again!" Jake commanded her. She quickly changing back cause Gordon to squeeze the blade, slicing his hand open. He dropped Dani and Jake grabbed hold of her then dashed back to a safe distance once again.

"LITTLE BITCH! GORDON WILL KILL YOU!"

"Dani, let's do it." Jake said holding her sideways.

"Okay. Soul resonance..." the both of them talked simultaneously. They could feel the world around them begin to halt to a stand still and watched as Gordon froze like a statue. "...Autumn Storm..."

Gordon watched confused as they disappeared from his vision. "WHERE DID YOU GO?" Large cuts and lacerations began to appear on his body as Dani and Jake rushed around him. In mere seconds Gordon had become drenched in his own blood, even with the wounds quickly closing themselves. He fell to his knees and propped himself up on Rex.

"Wait..." he coughed as blood dripped from his mouth. "No more..."

Jake and Dani reappeared in front of him. They waited for him to finish speaking before they decided whether or not to finish him.

"Gordon... Gordon surrenders..." he slowly began to lose the recently acquired muscles and shrank back to his skinny but still tall original form. All the wounds he had gotten during the battle had disappeared and Rex changed back into a dog again.

"You children are truly powerful. I can believe that you are searching for someone and fully understand that you need to get through here." Gordon made his way to his feet and stepped towards the gate.

"We're glad that we didn't have to finish that fight. We really didn't want to hurt you." Jake explained.

"It's fine. You were amazing opponents..." he complimented the two of them. "I'll let you through, but I have to tell you, no one has come through before y-"

His words were cut short as well as the rest of his body as Messor in a sickening yet graceful way came down from almost out of nowhere and sliced clean through him with Ryder. Rex began barking hysterically at Messor but was dealt with in a similar fashion as Gordon. Messor then turned his attention to Jake and Dani.

"You... you..." Jake was searching for what to say but couldn't think of anything.

"Monster? Bastard? ...Demon? ...I kinda like that last one..." Messor said without so much as smiling at his own smug remark.

"YOU KILLED HIM! JUST LIKE YOU KILLED THOSE STUDENTS! HE WASN'T EVEN ABLE TO DEFEND HIMSELF!" Jake was swelling with rage.

"Neither were those students... but that didn't stop me either."

"YOU'RE A FREAK!" Dani screamed at him.

"I told you before... I prefer Demon..."

They could hear Ryder murmuring to himself. "This is... way more than I was expecting... way more... it's crazy... it's insane..."

"Ryder! You don't agree with what Messor is doing?" Jake asked him sincerely.

"... Are... ARE YOU STUPID? I FUCKING LOVE IT! This is much more power than we were expecting!" Ryder sounded more excited than Messor but then again they were two completely different personalities.

"Now if you don't mind... we don't have time to waste on you..." Messor turned and kicked the large gate open. Jake wanted to tell him to stop but only watched as he and Ryder disappeared on the other side.

"JAKE WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO STOP HIM?" Dani wasn't thinking about what she was saying.

"Dani... I'm still not match for him. Do you want to die? Because that's what would happen if we tried to face him now. The only reason he didn't kill me last time was because Lord Death saved me." he was yelling at her without trying.

"...So... they all died for nothing?" Dani was starting to sniffle.

"No... we have to return to Lord Death and tell him that they got away..."

"...Okay let's go then..." she wiped the forming tears from her eyes hugged Jake tightly as they made their way back to the DWMA.

Chapter 17- FIN


	18. Things Aren't What They Seem

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 18 - Things Aren't What They Seem... Love, Lies... Excalibur?

"Hi, this is Jake with a very special message for a very special someone! Happy birthday webidolchiu94! Thanks to you and your boyfriend Soul Eater J. Evans for enjoying this fan fiction so much!"

"... So that's what happened." Jake finished explaining how they had lost Messor.

"It's okay Jake. We'll get him back, it will just take time." Death tried to be understanding. They stood completely quiet for a few moments.

"FOOL!" a voice broke the silence.

"He's still here!" Dani groaned as Excalibur entered the room.

"Young woman my presence should be revered by all. Are you not rejoicing at the mere sight of me?"

"No, I-"

"FOOL!"

"Hey don't call my girlfriend a fool!" Jake butted in.

"FOOL!"

"Jake did you just call me your girlfriend?" Dani asked embarrassed.

"FOOL!" Excalibur was waving his cane in their faces but they weren't paying attention.

"Um, yeah... I guess I did... why?"

"FOOLS!"

"Well it's just that you haven't said it before... it's... nice."

"FOOL!" Excalibur swung his cane a tad bit too high and hit Jake in the crotch.

"AHHHH!" he fell to the ground and Dani quickly rushed to his side.

"JAKE!" she starting rubbing his back. "It's okay. You're going to be okay..."

"FOOLS! By letting him escape you have given the enemy the perfect chance to gain the upper-hand!"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked covering himself.

"FOOL! If they get a hold of Messor they will have the black blood. If they get the black blood they will be able to make more? Do you understand me now boy?" Excalibur seemed serious.

"Yeah... I guess I do-"

"FOOL!"

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" Dani was getting angry at the little white creature.

"...It is time for tea. I will drink only the finest in all the land, no substitutes."

"Okay Death we've had enough of this." Jake said getting up and grabbing Dani's hand. They left the Death Room only to be confronted by Black Star and Soul.

"So what were you guys talking to Lord Death about?" Soul asked staring at Jake.

"It was about Messor..." Jake started.

"OH YEAH! You two let him get away didn't you? If it were me and Tsubaki we would've captured him no problem!" Black Star said in his always over confident tone. Jake paused for a moment then had a bright idea.

"Hey Black Star... Death is in there with a really famous casting director and he said he wanted to see you." Jake pointed at the door.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he marched proudly through the door.

"There's not a really a director in there..." Soul looked at Jake and Dani. Nobody said anything until they heard Black Star scream.

"We're going to get going... big date planned." Jake pulled Dani close.

"But... we don't have a-" Dani was completely lost.

"BIIIIIIG date planned..." he looked her in the eyes and she got it.

"Yeah! We'll see you later soul..." she waved bye as they walked away.

"Okay... cool... see you two later."

When they got home Dani took off her jacket and laid on the couch. She let out a long sigh then rolled over and glared at Jake.

"So why did we lie to Soul?" Dani asked looking directly at Jake.

"...Well after lying to Black Star it felt like the right thing to do." he answered

"You need to stop it. Lies only cause problems."

"Yeah I guess you're right..."

There was a knock at their door and they could hear Stein on the other side.

"Excuse me children but you didn't return to class after running off earlier." Stein was talking to the door.

"OH CRAP! I forgot that we ran out of his room to ask Death what happened to Messor!" Jake was freaking out.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dani looked at Jake frowning. He went to the door and opened it. Stein was on the other side cranking the bolt in his head.

"Sorry Professor Stein... you see, me and Dani weren't feeling well so we went to the infirmary and Nygas sent us home.

"WHAT?" Dani shouted from the other room.

"Hmm... Well next time inform me before leaving my class... That will be all." he turned and started walking back towards the school. Jake closed the door and returned to Dani who was red in the face.

"YOU LIED AGAIN!" she yelled at Jake.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" he asked her.

"Tell him the truth!"

"Oh yeah like that would've worked." Jake rolled his eyes.

"I am so mad at you right now! UGH!"

"You know you're not mad at me."

"YES I AM!"

"No you're not... we have a big date remember?" Jake was smiling at her. He sat down next to Dani and when she looked up he kissed her.

"Well... okay, maybe I'm not one hundred percent mad at you... but you need to quit lying please." she gave a tiny smile and kissed him back.

"Sure thing."

"So where are you going to take me?"

"What do you mean?" Jake stared at Dani with a confused expression on his face.

"You said that we were going on a big date..." she pouted at him.

"Oh... I lied..."

Chapter 18- FIN

!HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIU!


	19. A Trip to Hell and Back

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 19 - A Trip to Hell and Back... The Story of a True Demon?

He approached the doors of the tall, black and twisted building. He stared for a moment before pushing them inwards and entering. All of the witches in the room shot their gazes to him instantly.

"What is a child doing in the Witch's Mass? Someone take care of him!" one of the head witches was pointing at the intruder. Two lesser witches rushed him only to be cut down in a flurry of slices.

"DOES HE THINK HE CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND KILL US?" another witch screamed.

"No... he's here to help us..." spoke the witch Cecilia walking out from the shadows.

"You think you can bring a human in here without confronting the grand witch first?"

"He's not a human... he's a meister. He's a meister with the black blood coursing through his veins..."

Messor looked for a moment at the remains of the two witches he had slain before they vanished leaving souls in their place.

"Look Ryder... snacks..." Messor spoke coldly. Ryder reverted to his human form and swallowed the two souls like he hadn't eaten in days.

"HE JUST FED THEIR SOULS TO HIS WEAPON!" the witch from before was hysterical.

"And he's still hungry..." Messor stared her down causing the witch to back away. Cecilia took her place and began to speak.

"As I was saying... this young man has the black blood and through him we will be able to create more. Now all we have to do is-"

"No..." when Messor interrupted her Cecilia stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"No... I don't think I want to do that..."

"YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME NO! I GAVE YOU THAT POWER!" Cecilia was furious.

"Oh... let me try again then... No..."

The witches all gathered around him. Cecilia made her way to the center of the circle.

"I'm going to leave you with my sisters... then we'll see how willing you are to cooperate..." Cecilia backed her way out of the crowd. "I have other matters to attend to..."

Dani and Jake were on their way to Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee when everything went dark... A tall black figure had stepped out in front of them. Cecilia fixed her hat then looked at the duo.

"So... how did you enjoy that reunion with you parents?"

"You had something to do with that..." Jake glared at her.

"You... sent my parents after me..." Dani stared at her with sorrow in her eyes.

"I told them to wait until you were older... You should be thanking me..."

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! WHY WOULD WE EVER THANK YOU!" Jake shouted.

"Well little boy, if it weren't for me you two wouldn't be together... that's the first reason."

"That's not true..." Dani started to cry.

"Also her parents would have killed her when she was younger..."

"Shut up!" Jake was practically growling.

"I wouldn't have been able to view the DWMA through my disciple's eyes."

"Are you talking about Messor?" Dani was still weeping.

"Yes, dear... I was rather disappointed when he didn't get to finish your boy toy off-"

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" both Dani and Cecilia stared at Jake when he yelled.

"My, my, what a mouth on you..." Cecilia smirked a smirk that made Jake sick to his stomach.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO DANI YOU BITCH!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Jake rushed towards the witch but to no avail, before he could get within range she blasted him back with a spell.

"Panther, panther, pan, pan, Panth!"

A black claw pierced Jake's shoulder.

"Jake don't do this!" Dani said between her sobs. He got to his feet and rushed her again with the same results. Cecilia turned towards Dani and raised her hand preparing to cast another spell. Right before the claw struck her Jake jumped into the way taking a hit directly to the stomach.

"Pitiful... Why do you continue to stand up for your weapon? Can't you be like any other meister and just choose another?" Cecilia was annoyed by Jake's constant interference.

"No... because it doesn't work like that..." Jake managed to pick himself up. "Dani's soul is the only soul I'll ever be compatible with... and I'd never let anything happen to her."

"Jake..." she was still crying but felt comforted by his words.

"That's a shame... Panther, panther, pan, panther, PANTH!"

A large black spike rose from the ground going straight through Jake's chest. Once again everything went black. When Jake opened his eyes he saw only flames. A devilish looking creature approached him.

"Welcome my dear boy, welcome!" said the strange little demon.

"Where... where am I? Where's Dani?" Jake asked oblivious to his new surroundings.

"Well... how do I put this lightly... YOU'RE IN HELL!"

"What?"

"Isn't it marvelous? Truly beautiful if you ask me."

"Why... why would I be in hell?" Jake had no idea what was going on.

"Don't you understand dear boy? Hell is where all demons go when they die."

"But I'm not a demon!"

"Oh... but aren't you?"

"NO! I'M NOT A DEMON! I'M A HUMAN... I'm... real."

"The sooner you admit it... the sooner everything will make sense..." the demon tried to reason with him. Jake sat down and scratched at his head. He started to tear up.

"But... I'm not a demon... I know I'm not... I... I..."

Dani was kneeling over Jake's body crying harder than she'd ever cried before.

"JAKE! NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE!"

"It's no use Dani... he's gone... and now I'll be taking your life as well." Cecilia raised her hand and pointed it at her. Dani didn't even look at the witch, she was too busy mourning Jake's sacrifice.

"Panther, panther, pan, panther, panth."

A black spike began to rise from the ground heading directly for Dani. She only caught a short glimpse of it before Jake's hand shot up grabbing it.

"WHAT? You're still alive?" Cecilia didn't know what to think. Jake rose to his feet and slowly opened his eyes. He stared a Cecilia for a moment.

"...I am a demon..." Jake spoke without the slightest bit of emotion in his words.

"What?"

"I am... A DEMON!" he ran directly towards Cecilia who fired one of her dark claws only to watch it bounce off of some sort of barrier. Jake grabbed her extended arm with the slightest twist broke it.

"AHHHH!" the witch screamed jerking her arm from his grasp and backing into the shadows. "This isn't the end... I WILL GET YOU!"

Jake turned to Dani. She looked at him through teary eyes. Something about him wasn't the same. Jake always stood up straight, and his hair kept itself up naturally. He was slouching and his hair drooped as if it were soaking wet. He slowly began to step towards Dani.

"Jake... what... what's the matter?"

"I am a demon..." he said ignoring the question.

"No... You're not... You're Jake... You're not a demon."

"No... I am-"

"JAKE STOP IT! You're not a demon! I would never love a demon!" she shouted her tears of sadness had been replaced by tears of anger.

"...L-...love..." the word seemed to reach him.

"That's right! I love you! And I would never let you become a demon no matter how bad things get!" she ran forward and hugged him. "Please... please come back."

"I... I'm not a demon?" his words sounded confused.

"No... you're not... you're Jake Expletus... the human..."

Jake stood for a moment as his thoughts returned to him. He raised his arms and hugged Dani back. They stood quietly in front of the coffee shop and didn't pay attention to any of the people staring as the passed by.

Cecilia returned to the gates of the Witch's Mass. She paused when she reached the door. Something didn't feel right. She slowly opened it to find that all of the other witches were gone and Messor was sitting in the Grand Witch's place with Ryder beside him. Ryder stood up and extended his arms.

"Welcome back babe! You wouldn't believe how rude the others were... but they're all taken care of... Say hello to your new leader..."

Chatper 19- FIN


	20. Paintball War

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 20 - Paintball War... Choose Your Colors Wisely?

(THIS IS AN OMAKE CHAPTER)

"Okay everyone, are we clear on the rules? No soul resonance, no leaving the battlefield until shot, and keep head shots to a minimum..." Jake finished giving instructions.

"GOT IT!" they all shouted back.

"Hey where's Messor and Ryder... Dani's not here either." Luna asked curiously.

"Messor and Ryder said they were going to play... Guess not." Jake shrugged.

"...and Dani?" Clarabella looked at him.

"She said she didn't want to play."

"Ha, your girlfriend is afraid to play? That's not cool." Soul chuckled.

"She's not afraid to play! She just doesn't want to..."

"Whatever... so are we going to start this thing?"

"Yeah, LET'S GO!" the two teams scattered like leaves in a gale force wind. Once they were in position the game began. The red team was made up of Jake, Death the Kid, Luna, Patty and Tsubaki, blue team had Soul, Black Star, Liz, Clarabella, and Messor wherever he was. Jake signaled to Kid who made his way around a group of trees. He laid down and began to crawl, that's when Jake lost sight of him.

"Patty, I need you to-" he started to command Patty until he saw rolling in the brush. "Never mind..."

Tsubaki tapped Jake on the shoulder and pointed to movement in the bushes. He nodded then opened fire. Whatever it was he hit it, then when she screamed he knew exactly who he had hit.

"YOU DICK! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY!" Dani was shouting at him. Her coat was covered in red paint.

"Well... you're already here, why not stay?" Jake asked chuckling and hiding his gun behind his back.

"I came to ask you what you wanted for dinner later... but now I don't think I'm going to make you any."

"Bu-... Daaaaaniiiiiii..." he whined. She ran over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Just kidding! How can I help?"

Jake handed her a paintball gun and told her who they were up against. She didn't seem to like the enemy line up but she agreed to play. She slipped off her coat and took away a layer of pants so she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Jake stared for a moment then came up with an excuse when he noticed that Dani was watching him.

"Um... You really wear that much clothes?" he scratched at his head while he spoke.

"Oh, shut up... thanks." she blushed.

"Well this should be easy we just need to watch out for sneak attacks."

"But Black Star is a ninja that's so unfair!"

"Yeah, but so is Tsubaki and to be quite honest she's a better ninja than him."

"Oh... I'm not that good." Tsubaki said blushing.

"What if he sneaks up on me an-"

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" Black Star shouted from the trees behind them. Dani screamed and fired wildly hitting him right in the chest and forehead and knocking him out of the tree.

"Oops... sorry!" Dani apologized for shooting him.

"No... Dani that's the point of the game." Jake smacked his forehead.

"Oh... I GOT YOU!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki stood up and ran over to help him, but before she could get to him was hit directly in the chest.

"OW! HE HIT ME RIGHT IN MY BREAST!"

Jake started laughing at the mention of the word breast and Dani smacked him in the back of the head. They looked around for where the shot had come from. Dani pointed something out that confused Jake.

"Which team has black paint?"

Messor was crouched on a branch with his paintball sniper admiring the shot he had just made.

"You missed her head..." Ryder said frowning.

"Shut up..." Messor said punching Ryder.

"WHEN DO I GET TO SHOOT!" he shouted rubbing his arm.

"When you pry this gun from my dying hands..."

"That can be arranged..." a voice spoke from behind them. They turned around to see Death the Kid pointing both of his paintball guns at each of their heads. Back over by their HQ Jake heard to shots fire in the distance.

"So, we got Black Star and they got Tsubaki. That still leaves Messor, Ryder, Soul, Clarabella and Liz."

"Patty..." Dani said poking at the girl who was rolling around like a pig.

"La-la-la-la, whaaaaat, la-la-la" Patty wasn't paying attention to her.

"Come on Patty, you gotta shoot someone."

"OKAY!" Patty jumped to her feet and shot Luna in the back.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL PATTY?" Luna shouted in pain.

"You're out!" Patty shouted back happily. She shot her again and Luna said she wasn't going to play if that moron was on their team.

"Great... now it's down to me, you, Kid and Patty." Jake sighed. Kid made his way back to the group and stood up.

"I've taken care of Messor and Ryder. Even better I did it with perfect sym-"

A paintball flew out of nowhere and hit him on his right side. Kid gasped and Jake thought that it must've really hurt.

"NOOOOOOOO! DON'T JUST HIT ONE SIDE! YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT EVEN! SHOOT MY OTHER SIDE! HOW COULD YOU?" he froze for a moment then fainted.

"Wow..." Dani stared at Jake for a moment. Liz grinned at Clarabella. They had managed to sneak close to the red team's base.

"That was worth the scolding I'm going to get later. She started laughing uncontrollably and Clarabella couldn't help but join her.

"Yeah, haha, it was totally awesome!"

"Was it worth giving away your position?" Jake asked standing over the two of them.

"...Shit..." they spoke at the same time before Jake shot both of them.

"Okay now, Dani and Patty I need you to-"

"Hello, Jake..." Soul walked out from behind a tree holding Patty by the arm with his paintball gun to her head.

"Oh come on Soul, you know I said limit the head shots..."

"Good point!" he replied turning his gun to Jake and shooting him in the chest.

"DAMMIT!" Jake fell over and looked at Dani who was hiding behind a tree out of Soul's line of sight, "Avenge me..."

Soul made Patty get on her knees and put her hands behind her head. He pointed the gun at her back.

"Any last words?" Soul asked her grinning.

"GIRAFFE! No, wait can I chang-" he shot her in the back and she fell face first into the grass.

"Well, that was cool... time to go tell Maka I won-"

"Not so fast!" Dani had made her way from behind the tree and pointed her gun right between Soul's eyes.

"Wait? I thought you weren't playing. That's so uncool..."

"I changed my mind. Girls can do that." she smiled pressing the gun against his forehead.

"Come on Dani, we both know you're not going to pull-"

-POP-... -POP POP POP POP POP POP-

"That's for shooting my boyfriend."

Chapter 20- FIN


	21. The Beginning of the End

SOUL EATER: ~AFTERMATH~

Chapter 21 - The Beginning of the End... Messor Leads the Witch's Mass?

"Well Dani, I'm glad to see you care so much about Jake, but he's going to be fine. I don't see even the slightest scratch on his body." Nygas was walking Dani towards the door.

"I just want to make sure he's okay. I swear that he was really badly hurt earlier." Dani pleaded Nygas

"He's fine now and that's what matters now go." she shoved her out of the infirmary. It wasn't really the fact the Jake had been impaled, it was more what he said that had been bothering Dani.

"I am a demon..."

The words played over and over through her head like a record set to repeat. Jake walked up from behind Dani and wrapped his arms around her.

"Heyyyy, what're you doing coming out of the infirmary? Not feeling good?" he asked worried.

"N-no. I'm fine... I was just checking on a friend." she lied.

"Aw... that's sweet of you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"So... what do you want to do today?" Jake let go of Dani from behind and walked around in front of her smiling widely.

The witch Cecilia gazed in horror at Messor sitting in the Grand Witch's seat. She was still holding her wrist which raised suspicion in Ryder.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, what happened?" he asked pointing at her dangling wrist.

"I'm not going to answer to you! You cannot take the Grand Witch's place!" Cecilia shouted angrily at Ryder.

"This should change your mind..." this time it was Messor who spoke. He held out a large twisted purple soul.

"That's-" Cecilia gasped at the sight of the Grand Witch's disembodied soul.

"Yup! Now... would you be so kind as to tell your master what happened to your wrist?" Ryder grinned evily.

"I... I went to deal with the young half-kishin girl... I wasn't expecting her snide little boyfriend to put up such a fight..."

"Wait, wait, wait... You're telling me that weak little prick Jake did that to you? HAHAHA! WHAT KIND OF WITCH ARE YOU?" Ryder was laughing hysterically.

"He's not as weak as you think he's-"

"He's a true demon..." Messor said placing the soul behind the chair again.

"What are you talking about?" she was lost in his words.

"When Jake was a child he was extremely sick... His parents tried to do everything in their power to make him better but nothing worked... So they finally resorted to asking Death to save him... Death refused however saying that if he was meant to die, then he would have to die..."

"But... then how did he-"

"When Death refused to help, they turned to the one and only person who could... or should I say demon? They begged the Devil himself to save their child and he agreed... but at a price. If Jake were to die his soul would belong to him-"

"BUT I KILLED HIM! HE JUST CAME BACK TO LIFE!" Cecilia cut Messor off.

"Maybe he just wasn't ready to die yet... and if you ever interrupt me again... I'll kill you, for now I have a job for you."

"How do you know all this?" she was still naive of the boys knowledge.

"You learn a few things after swallowing a few hundred witches souls... isn't that right, Ryder?" he turned to his partner who was eying the Grand Witch's soul.

"I didn't learn shit! When do I get to eat this one?" he was drooling at the sight of the large soul.

"You don't... I want to keep it... like a trophy..." for the first time after being injected with the black blood Messor smiled.

"You're insane... but I don't have a choice, what do you want me to do...?" Cecilia finally succumbed to Messor as her new ruler.

Jake took Dani's hand and she quickly jerked it away.

"Whoa... did I do something wrong?" he asked frowning.

"Huh? OH! No no no... I'm sorry..." she reached out and put her hand in his again.

"Okay... good to know. So what do you want to do after class?"

"I just want to... I don't know maybe-"

"EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! FROM THE UNITED K! I'M LOOKING FOR HEAVEN! I'M GOING TO CALIFORNIA!" Luna was singing as loud as she possibly could. She paused for a moment and tapped Clarabella on the shoulder. "So Heaven is in some place called Cali-forn-ia?"

"No... ya moron. Heaven is most definitely not, in California..." Clarabella sighed.

"What do you think Jake?" Luna looked at him hoping he would take her side.

"Uh... I think... I want some of Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee." he avoided giving her an answer.

"COFFEE SO GOOD IT'LL MAKE YOU DANCE THE RUMBA!" Luna hopped up on her desk and started dancing.

"Um... Luna, Kid is watching..." Dani pointed to Death the Kid who was sitting with a sickened look on his face. Luna froze then fainted falling between the desks.

"Well that was interesting... I'm going to take her to the infirmary, I think she hit her head." Clarabella said pointing to a puddle of blood forming around her forehead.

"So... Dani, did you want to get some coffee?" Jake returned his attention to Dani.

"I kind of just want to stay at home tonight..." Dani twiddled her thumbs and didn't look him in the eyes.

"Oh... I see..."

"...Jake I need to talk to you about earlier..." she finally made eye contact.

"I just wanted to forget about that..." Jake looked away from her.

"So you want to forget about what I said?" Dani pouted.

"WHAT? Wait no! That was really-" he tried to explain himself.

"I was just kidding Jake. I know what you meant."

"Wow! You made a joke! That's a first." Jake said pinching her cheek.

"I make plenty of jokes, you just never get them..."

Dani and Jake talked for a while longer. Stein dismissed the class and they headed home, stopping by Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee on the way. When they finally got home Dani made herself comfortable and asked Jake a completely random question.

"When is your birthday?" she asked kicking her feet back and forth.

"What? Um... not for another three months why?" Jake said taking his shirt off and heading towards their laundry room.

"Um, no reason..."

"I have a question for you..." Jake said walking back into the room and sitting down next to her.

"What is it?" she asked concerned about what it would be.

"Why do you paint your nails everyday if you wear gloves and boots?"

Dani stared at her hand and feet for a moment looking at the pink polish on her nails. She smiled and kissed Jake then laid back on the couch.

"I do it for you, silly!"

Messor finished writing out his list and handed it to Cecilia's good hand. She looked at the list for a moment and then stared hopelessly at him.

"This is impossible! I can't find these things..."

"Well..." Messor stretched, cracking his back, "you'd better make it possible..."

Chapter 21- FIN


End file.
